Team 7
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: What would happen if Naruto's team was different? What if not only that was different, but what if his whole life was different from birth? What if there were a few more people in his life from early on? Read and find out! M for saftey and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Third times a charm! I hope...Anyway, because somebody is too blind and doesn't know how to read, I have once again gone back and rewritten the story. I'll be putting alot more detail into it and cover more of his life as well. It should be even better than version two, which many of you seemed to really like. So, this version, hopefully the last version of it, will be a smash hit. Anyway, Enjoy reading and looked forward to better written story with better written lemons.

* * *

Chapter 1 A Ninja Legand is Born

The peaceful night was shattered by the inhuman roar of the mighty Kyuubi No Kitsune. In the peaceful sleeping village of Konoha, a man with sun kissed yellow hair rushed through thr streets, long white cloak flying behind him, the red flamed hem a stark contrast compared to the dull brown and grey streets. Determination was set upon his face as he rushed to the hospital. His post was at the wall with his shinobi, but something had happened at the hospital...something had happened to his wife. He didn't even stop as he came to the doors. He simply slammed through the glass doors, shattering them. A surprised scream echoed through the empty lobby as the young man stumbled down the corridoor, blood dripping from the few cuts to his hands. He didn't even say anything to the nurses as he past the front desk. He didn't need to. He made his way to her room as fast as he could, pushing past doctors and other personell, and in one unfortunante man's case, knocked out as he was thrown head first into a wall. The blonde man walked past the Anbu guarding the door and entered the room, only to find it full of doctors and nurses.

"What has happened?" He demanded, walking over to the bed, expecting to see his wife holding their newborn child.

What he saw broke his heart. Laying in the bed, blissful smile upon her face was Kushina Uzumaki. But the monitor next to her showed that her vitals had flatlined. He moved forward like a man possessed and grasped her still warm hand. He slid to his knees. His wife was gone. Taken away from him. He closed his eyes, trying to not let the tears slip out. He failed. His frame shook as the doctors watched sadly. They had tried everything to save her, but had failed. It was a few minutes before he was able to control himself. He stood up, wipped his eyes and turned around, the sadness radiating off of him beyond measure.

"Where is my child?" He asked softly, as if fearing he might wake his wife.

"Here he is, Lord Hokage." A nurse replied, appearing with a small bundle.

The Hokage recognized the light lavander hued eyes of Hannah Hyuuga, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga's wife, and his former teammate.

"Hannah. Thank you. I will take him now." He said, stepping forward.

The Hyuuga nodded her head and passed the baby to the Hokage.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." She bowed and steped back.

The Hokage nodded and took one last look at his wife.

"I'll see you soon, my love." He whispered.

He looked back at the door and took a deep breath and let it out. He walked past the Doctors and exited the room. He covered up his son and sprinted back out the hospital, tearing down the streets at an increduible pace. He sensed a presance behind him that caught up rapidly.

"Saratobi." He said simply.

"Minato." The older man replied, his battle armor in place.

Minato and Saratobi continued down the street, rushing past homes and shops as distant sounds of thunder and screams of anger and rage reached them as the approached the wall of the village. The pair stopped at the gate. Minato looked down at his son, sadly.

"I'm sorry for what I am about to do. I hope that you will forgive me one day, Naruto Uzumaki."

Saratobi watched sadly as Minato made a series of one handed hand signs and summoned Gamabunta. The toad looked off to the fox. Minato turned to Saratobi.

"You know what I want to happen. Please. Keep my son safe."

"I promise, Minato. And I'll take care of the village." Saratobi said as Minato lept up ontop of Gamabunta's head.

The old toad nodded his head and lept off to face the fox. Minato closed his eyes as Gamabunta landed a bit more heavuly than he meant to. Minato opened his eyes.

"All shinobi. Fall back to the walls." He ordered. The leaf nin that could move helpped those who couldn't and fled the area.

"You sure about this, kid?" Chief Toad asked.

"Yeah, Bunta. I am. I am." He almost whispered the last 'I am' as he bagan the hand seals.

The fox turned and snarled, almost as if it knew what was coming. Minato took one last look at his son. It had to be this way. For the Villages sake. For his son's sake. Minato glared at the fox and finished. In a bright flash of white light, the fox vanished. A poof of smoke announced the dissappearance of Gamabunta. Minato Namikaze fell, eyes wide but unseeing as his body still had a firm hold on his son. Moments from the ground, Saratobi and several Anbu caught the Hokage's body before it hit the ground. Saratobi grunted from the impact, not being as young as he used to be. They lowered the body to the ground and Saratobi gently picked up the bundle. He looked at the blonde infant with a small smile.

"Well. What a way to welcome our newest member of the Leaf Village."

Saratobi saw one of the masked Anbu with a wolf mask step forward. He could sense the curiosity from the young man.

"Yes, Kakashi. It is Minato's son."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I know. What has me curious is that I can sense his mother's blood limit in him." The Anbu lifted his mask to show a man with a black mask and his headband across his left eye. His right one was in the shape of a U. "Looks like I have a potential sparring partner in few years."

Saratobi chuckled untill he looked back at the body, sadly.

"Take his body to the Tower. He will be buired with a full hero's funeral."

"Hai." The Anbu replied.

They hefted the body and dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Saratobi looked down at the bundle, smiling lightly.

"Well, Naruto. It seems fate has already both blessed and cursed you. But if you are your father's son, which I have no reason to doubt, you will be a ninja of great power and respect. I have no doubt you'll be a very splendid ninja, especialy since you have inherited the will of fire." Saratobi turned to the village and sighed.

If he hated one thing Minato had left him, it was the huge mountain of paperwork he had left. That man hadn't kept up with it either.

xxxxx

Danzo sat in his chambers, enjoying a cup of tea, feeling like nothing could go wrong. It was with a smile that he turned to the young Ninja infront of him.

"So. Yondaime is dead, a shame, but couldn't be helpped, and his son now holds the greatest destructive power anyone has ever seen."

"Yes, Lord Danzo." The dragon masked Anbu ROOT member answered.

Danzo nodded, satisfied. He may have failed in his previous attempt, but he wasn't going to this time. He set his cup down and rested his hands on his knees, the bandages still tight.

"Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for the council to demand something be done about the boy. And when they do, well, going to ones roots always seems to help." He said with a smirk. "Don't you think so?"

"Hai." The masked nin replied.

"Very good. With the Uchiha on my side, I cannot be denyed my prize. Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest weapon of Konoha. Has a nice ring to it." He turned away from the Anbu and silently made a list of those who would have to be removed from his rise to power. First on the list was...

xxxxx

"Saratobi! Have you gone mad?!" Lord Uchiha demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

Saratobi gave hima cool look.

"I have made up my mind. The infant will not be harmed. He will be allowed to live."

"It is a monster. It no longer was a child once it was sealed. Now, it is a demon." The Uchiha said angrily, balling up his fist, hated and anger radiating off of him.

"You say you trust Minato, yet you refuse to trust his son. The seal was designed by him. You stood by him, always trusting him. So now that he's dead, that trust no longer applies?" Saratobi demanded.

"Yes. That is a very backwards ass thinking, Uchiha. I for one am willing to give the child the right to live, and if any Uchiha moves against him, I will mobilize the whole of the Hyuuga clan against you to protect him." Hiahsi said coldly.

"Oh? Your eyes are nothing compared to mine! Sharingan!"

"Byuakugan!"

Both men rose out of their seats, prepared for a fight when a very old, but very angry voice thundered through the room.

"Sit down. Now." Saratobi hissed dangerously, trying to calm a crying Naruto.

Both men sent the other an intense glare and sat down. Saratobi was able to calm the infant and Naruto went back to sleep. Very few had ever seen the professor angry, but those that did knew when to listen. Saratobi took a deep breath and looked at the council, anger in his face.

"All of you have voiced your opinions. And, as I am happy to announce, the council has ruled in favor to let the child grow. Only one, has voted against it. Now, as of this night, no one in this room may reveal what truly happened to Kyuubi no Kitsune. The penatly for breaking this law is...death. Do not think I am making idle threats."

The clan heads waited for him to finish before they nodded their heads in agreement. One by one, they filed out, with Hiashi brining up the rear. He walked up to the Hokage and bowed low before standing up.

"Lord Hokage. I request the privalige to adopt Naruto. It would be easy to protect him with all the Hyuuga's in our compound." Hiashi said as he gently ran a finger over the blonde infants cheek.

Saratobi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmm...yes. It would be easier. But, I cannot allow it. It would draw too much attention. Besides, Kakashi called, oh what was the expression? 'Dibs' I believe. After all, Minato was like a brother to him." Saratobi smiled.

Hiashi chuckled.

"Yes. Like an older brother and a younger brother. Both just as perverted. Both huge fans of Jiraiya-sensei's books."

Saratobi gave him a knowing look.

"Don't you read them as well?"

Hiashi shrugged.

"Only for tips to use on Hannah. Well, I guess I can live with that. At least my daughter will have a playmate once she's born." Hiashi said with a smile, taking the infant.

He looked down as the baby opened his eyes and looked at him in wonder. Hiashi looked back into the twin cobalt pools, smiling.

"Well, welcome, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Your in for one wild ride."

Saratobi didn't disagree. Kami knows how much this infant would have to suffer as he grew.

xxxxx

Saratobi gave the orphanage caretaker a small smile.

"His father was one of the many brave shinobi who died defending this village. Unfortunatly, his mother died giving birth."

The woman looked at the baby sadly.

"Poor thing. His father was one of many heros. I'll make sure he is raised properly. And thank you again, Lord Hokage for the donation to the orphanage. It will help us greatly."

Saratobi nodded his head.

"Yes. Now, I must be going. Be aware, Hiashi Hyuuga and Kakashi Hatake will be checking in on him from time to time, as will I, to make sure he's alright."

The woman nodded, but something caught her attention.

"Why don't they adopt the boy?" She asked curiously.

Saratobi didn't look at her. He simply walked to the window and looked out, seeing the children playing with one another.

"Because I have ordered them not to. It was his father's wish for him to grow up, not treated like a hero, but as a normal happy child. I know that no matter how much the other two would try, just being in the same household with them, sharing their family, would make him cocky, arrogangt, and egotistical." Saratobi said, tempted to light his pipe, but knew it wasn't the right thing to do in a housefull of children.

"Like the Uchiha."

"Like the Uchiha." Saratobi said with a nod.

Saratobi looked at the woman.

"I will send you the dates that Hiahsi and Kakashi would like to see him. Preferably, at the park with other children. Perhaps feildtrips would be appropriate in a few years?" Saratobi said with a smile.

The woman nodded, smiling.

"Hai. I think it would."

"Good. Well, I will expect a weekly report on the boy. You can deliver it in person if you'd like. I'll be at the tower pretty late for the next few months. Good day, Kira."

Kira the caretaker bowed to the Hokage.

"Good day, Lord Hokage."

She waited for him to leave before turning to the crib that held the sleeping blonde infant, sadly.

"Why would anyone confuse such an innocent child with that monster? He's nothing more than a little angel."

In years to come, she'd remember those words each time some one called him a demon. And noone wanted to cross Kira Motou. Being one of the most feared konouchi, besides Red Death of course, had it's privaliges.

xxxxx

Danzo fumed angril in his chambers. The power he needed had slipped through his fingers yet again. Now, it was of no use to him since it was under the Hokages thumb. He'd just have to find away to get it away from the village and...dispose of it. Maybe making it a ninja would help. After all, how powerful could he be? Danzo had no idea...


	2. Chapter 2 Years Gone By

Alright. To clear up a few things. I went back, rereaing my stories, and I was disgusted by my writing. All those errors. And then there were major ones that could only be fixed by a rewrite. I've been wanting to rewrite this story for a while, cause I hit a wall when writting version 2. This one will go all the way through. Chapters should be roughly 3,000+ words, and the fights will be rewritten with more detail and action, and some of the bad diolaogue will be removed. I hope you still enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 2 Years Gone By

The years passed slowly at the orphanage. It had been four years since the demon had attacked and the village had returned to normal opperating conditions. Saratobi had been reenstated as the Hokage and had the village up a runing within three months of the attack. Now, the village was running smoothly.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Get down here this instatnt!" A shril voice sounded through the park.

Well, most of the village was running smoothly. The boy in question fliched as he heard his name and looked down off the ten foot boulder at a very angry Kira Motou. He hung his head.

"Hai, Kira-sama." He said softly, sliding down to the ground.

She shook her head, amused.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Perhaps a playmate?" A voice sounded across the grounds.

Kira looked around and spotted Hiashi Hyuuga and his daughter approaching. Kira could still see some of the pain at the loss of his wife, but knew he was being strong for his little girl. Kira smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"If they can keep up with him, then by all means." She said.

Hiashi smiled as he looked at the blonde boy. He nodded his head at the boy who looked at him, curiously.

"Who you?" He asked.

Hiashi kneeled down and smiled at the four year old.

"My name is Hiashi Hyuuga. This is my daughter, Hinata. Come say hello, Hinata." Hiashi said gently to the little girl.

She walked up to Naruto and looked at him politely.

"Hello." She said softly, shyness very obvious.

"Hi." Naruto replied, grinning.

Hiashi chukled and stood up to his full hieght. He looked down at the two children with a warm smile.

"Why don't you two go ahead and play. We'll be over here if you need us."

"Kay! Come Hinata! Let's pway!" Naruto said, grabbing her hand.

The poor girl could only try to avoid being dragged by the energetic blonde to the playgrounpment. Hiashi let the smile fade from his face and then turned to Kira, seriousness etched on his face.

"How has he been?"

Kira sighed as she watched the blonde and Hinata on the swings, both toddlers giggling as they tried to see who could swing higher.

"All things considered, he's doing good. The children treat him well. He has a few friends. He's a normal happy four year old." Kira said happily.

Hiashi looked at Naruto sadly.

"Yes, but he is anything but normal."

Kira gave him a sour look.

"You know just how to ruin a moment, don't you? That boy is almost like a son to me." Kira said flatly.

"Moments aren't everything."

"Moments are all he has. All anyone has. All you had." Kira said sadly.

Hiashi lowered his head.

"I know." His voice was almost a whisper.

Kira placed a hand on his shoulder as the man stared at his feet.

"Hey. Look. It's not all bad. You still have your little girls. You need to be there for them now more than ever. Just remember that. After all, no matter how much of a whirlwind Naruto is, I love him like he's my own. That's why I won't let anyone adopt him." Kira sighed as she leaned back on the bench. "If only I could find a man to come into the picture. Then I'd adopt the little whirlwind."

Hiashi looked at her with an evil glint in his eye.

"A man like Kakashi Hatake?" He asked, knowing full well what would happen.

And she didn't dissapoint. She turned red and snapped her head in his direction.

"I-wha-No! Absolutly not! That man isn't worth the effort I put-I mean, that other women put into him!" She sputtered.

Hiashi chuckled and turned back to the children as they continued to swing, blissfull to everything but their fun.

"I wish other people saw the same things about him that we see. But their too blind to see past their own hopes, fears, and responsibility."

Kira nodded and watched them for over an hour. She hoped that the friends Naruto made now would still be there for him in the future. Especially when he'd need them the most.

xxxxx

Naruto hummed happily as he and Kira walked back to the orphanage. Kira gave him a curious look as he smiled brightly.

"And why are we so happy today?"

He looked up at her, grin in place.

"I make a friend today! Hinata real cool! She have werid eyes, but they cool too! Hard to win hide and seek, but I will one day!" He said determindly.

Kira didn't have the heart to tell him that unless he knew a way to make himself completely invisible, Hinata would always win with her byuakugan. She meerly giggled as he excitedly recounted their day. It wasn't untill they reached the ramen shop, that they ran into trouble. Kira looked up and her smile fadded as she saw a small group of older villagers walking from the direction of the orphanage, looking dissaponited, and drunk. Kira shifted to the right of the street, closer to Ichiraku's ramen stand, hopeing the space between them would be a good idea. The men glared at Naruto, a few hissing a few well chosen curse words to send the four year olds way. But Naruto was too happy to even pay them any attention. They were just reaching the ramen stand when disaster struck. Naruto was looking at Kira, not understanding her look of seriousness when he bumped into one of the men. Naruto stumbled back, rubbing his shoulder and looked up at the man with a apologetic smile.

"Sorry Mister." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

The man looked at him enraged.

"You flithy little demon! How dare you touch me?!" The man roared.

Naruto, looking frieghtened, started to back away, but wasn't quick enough. The man rasied his foot and kicked him in the stomach, causing Naruto to stumble back, the breath knocked out of him. He looked at the man, tears running down his face as the man raised his fist. The fist never connected as Kira delivered a kick to his wrist, shattering the fragile bones. The man screamed in pain and agony, holding his wrist as his fellows rushed to his side. Kira turned her back to them and started to gather up a hurt Naruto, when one of the men kicked her in the back of the head, sending her sprawling onto the ground next to him. Naruto watched as he cracked his knuckles, menacingly.

"Little bitch. You'll regreat that one!" He said, starting forward.

He took two steps when a foot connected with his face, hurling him away. Naruto watched as an angry older man in a cheifs attire swung a cast iron frying pan and slammed it into the broke wrist's head, busting his head open. He dropped to the ground, unconcious as blood ran down his face. The last man drew a kunai and pointed it at the old man. The old man looked at it with amusement.

"You call that a knife?" He asked. He pulled a rather large butchers knife from it's holder and held the blade up, smirking. "This is a knife. Now, unless you want to test how fine the point is, you had better take your friends and never come near my shop again." He said angerily.

The man was seething as he grabbed his collegues and dragged them to the hospital. The old man sighed and turned to Kira as she sat up. He gave her a small smile.

"Kira-chan. Must you always pick fights?" He asked her.

She looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Tenchu-sama. It's just that they hurt Naruto-chan." She said, giving the four year old a reassuring hug.

Tenchu's eyes widened for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Why don't you two come in here for a bit." He said, guesturing to the stall.

Kira was about to decline when she heard a rumble and looked at Naruto. The four year old looked at his stomach, embarassed as it rumbled again. Kira laughed as Tenchu smiled even bigger.

"I guess we will. Come on, little guy. Let's get some food in you." She said, wipping his face off.

Naruto nodded and followed her into the ramen stall. She helped him onto the chair. She ordered them a bowl of miso ramen that Naruto took to instantly. She thanked kami that she had taught him how to eat right, other wise, he'd probably be scarfing the bowl down. She looked up at Tenchu as they old man smiled lightly.

"Tenchu-san. Thank you. I know you put yourself in danger back there."

Tenchu rasied a hand dissmissively.

"It was nothing. After all, what use is being a former ninja if I can't defend those who need it?"

Kira nodded her head in understanding. She was about to ask him another question when she heard a small, satisfied sigh. She glanced over and saw Naruto placeing his chopsticks down.

"Thank you." He said politly.

"Don't worry about it. Your always welcome here, Naruto-chan."

Nobody truly understood the importance of that day. It would stay with Naruto for years to come.

xxxxx

Danzo paced in his chambers, unsure of what to do. He had another person now in his way. And there'd be no easy way to get past her. Good thing she didn't know of her true connection to the boy, or things would really be over for him.

xxxxx

The years passed smoothly and quickly for Naruto. The blonde had been relatively active, vowing to become a shinobi so that he would be able to defend those precious to him. He even had a best friend. He and Hinata had grown almost inseperable over the past eight years, doing almost everything together. They played together, ate together, and studied together. They even trained togetehr when they had the chance. And Naruto couldn't be happier. But today was a very special day. It was the academy graduation exams. And Naruto was extremely excited. Naruto sat anioxously as he watched for his teacher to arrive and tell them what teams they would be assigned to and who their Junin teachers would be. He hoped he didn't end up on the same Team as Sasuke-teme. Everyone in the village felt sorry for him. After all, his own brother had attempted to wipe out his clan. But the teme's father managed to stop him the cost of his life. So now, Itachi Uchiha was a missing nin. Naruto had even felt sympathy for the kid. He'd even tried to become his friend. But all the asshole did was blow him off.

(Flashback)

Naruto walked thru the park, hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground sadly. Even being the Hokage's son didn't prevent the people of the village from hating him. He sighed as he kicked a stone into a nearby bush. He walked a bit further in and came around a corner, only to come face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Now, Naruto had a distrust for the Uchiha, mainly because Lord Uchiha himself had been one of the only council members to vote that he be executed. Naruto decided to give this one a shot. What was the worst that could happen? Naruto gave him a small smile as the other boy glared at him.

"Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's your's?" Naruto asked, extending his hand.

The Uchiha glared at it before returning the glare to Naruto.

"Your that Uzumaki boy. My father says that you are not to be trusted and that you'll destroy the village." Sasuke said, just before he pushed past Naruto, shouldering him.

It took every ounce of disipline he had to not deck Sasuke in the mouth. Instead, Naruto settled for just wanting to put him in his place. And he'd do that when they entered the academy.

(End Flash Back)

So Naruto had avoided him. Looking around, he saw the most expected thing. Sasuke surrounded by his fan girls, with their leaders, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, both trading insults. Naruto smirked at the sight. He had had a crush on the pink haired girl until she puched him for helping her pick up her books. After that, she kinda fell of his radar. Now, they were friends, shaky ones at that. He was so engrossed in watching the two girls verbelly abuse each other, that he hadn't noticed five people sit next to him.

"Hey Naruto. Thinking about asking out Sakura?"

Naruto turned and grinned at a boy in a coat with fur around the hood, red marks on his cheeks, and a white pup on his head.

"Nah. After she punched me, I lost intrest.. Let the Teme have her."

Kiba lauged as Hinata smiled at him.

"I-I-I'm sure you'll find s-s-someone, Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled warmly at her as he looked at her kind and caring face.

"Yeah, your right Hinata. Anyway, who do you guy's think you'll be paired with?"

"Hmm. Knowing my luck, I'll get stuck with Ino. Choji too, but he's my best friend. All our parents where on the same team. How toublesome." A boy with dark hair in a pinapple style whined.

"I don't know where I'll go. It'd be cool to be teamed with the Uchiha." Kiba said.

"Good luck. That guy is a total asshole." Naruto said darkly, shoting a quick glare at Sasuke.

"I do not care. I would enjoy being teamed with someone I know, but I will work with who ever they pair me with." Shino sounded off monotoniously.

"What about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked the young girl.

She blushed. But she decided to be brave for once. She needed to be brave.

"Well, I would like to be teamed up with you. After all, you are strong." Her eyes averted his as he grinned.

"Yeah. I am pretty strong." He said flexing his muscles. Kiba laughed as Naruto poked himself in the eye with his thumb.

Just as he was about to retort, Iruka entered the room. carrying a clipboard, smiling. He looked around as everyone sat down. However, he couldn't see Naruto. At least not until he looked closly. He gasped as he finally found him. The blonde Ninja had forgone his orange and blue jumpsuit and settled on a black tee, with blue pants, and blue sandals. However, he wore an orange vest. But his head band was right on his forehead as he waited for Iruka to tell them what their team assignment was.

"Well, allow me to congratulate all of you for making genin. Now, When I call you names, I will call you in the order your teams are. Now, first things first. Team one will consists of..."

Iruka calmly called out each team. Naruto could feel his tension build.

_"Please not teme. Please not Teme." _He chanted in his head.

Finally, he got to team Seven.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and," Hinata crossed her fingers, hopeing and praying that she would be called," Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata was excited as she found herself hugging Naruto. The blonde didn;t know what to do besides hug her back. After a second, Hinata realized what was going on and went red as she broke away from the hug. Thankfully, she didn't faint.

"Your Junin sensai is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto wondered who this Junin was. Iruka continued.

"Team Eight will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and kiba Inuzuka. Your Junin sensai is Kurenai Yuhi."

And he continued down the list until everyone had their assignment.

Iruka dissmissed them for lunch and told them to meet back here so that they could met their sensai. Team Seven left and headed out to Naruto's favorite ramen stand, and entered.

"Ah, Naruto. Who are these two?" An older man asked, eying the pair that entered with him.

"Their my new teammates. Shino Aburame," he pointed at his teammate as the other boy merely nodded,"And this Hinata Hyuuga." He pointed at the now red girl as she smiled.

"Oh. Is she your girlfriend, Naruto?" A young woman asked.

"Wha? No. She's just a friend. Anyway, I want 3 pork, 2 beef, and 3 miso!" he said quickly.

"1 beef, please." Hinata said softly.

"I'm not hungry. I would like a green tea."

"Coming right up!"

After their lunch, the three returned to the academy and waited. Eventually, they were the only ones left. Naruto was bored and mad at the man that was supposed to be their senai. After waiting for about two hours, he decided to booby trap the door. It was a simple trick, only using and eraser. He snikered as he went and sat back down. After a few minutes, the door opened and a silver haired mand stepped into the room, only to be hit with an eraser. Then a bucket. Tunring to the sound of laughter he saw three genin siting in the room.

"My first impression of you is...I hate all of you." He said, smiling. "Well. Met me on the roof. We have a lot to talk about."

WIth a burst of smoke, the man dissapeared.

"He has to teach me how to do that." Naruto said amazed.

Hinata giggled as the three walked out of the room and up to the roof.

xxxxx

Naruto sat comfortably on the bench as he and his team looked over thier new sensai. The man was tall, had silver hair. His leaf headband covered his left eye, and a mask covered his lower face. The only thing exposed was his right eye. At the moment, he had out a small orange book, reading it as they waited.

"Well, let's get started. I would like to learn more about my team. When I point to you, I want to know what your name is, what your likes and dislikes are, and your goals."

"Umm...sensai? Could you go first so we know what you mean?" Hinata asked shyly.

Kakashi closed his book and apraised the young girl with a thoughtful expression. At least that's what it looked like to Naruto.

"Very well." He said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have alot of likes and dislikes. My goals aren't really your concern."

"What? All we learned was your name!" Naruto yelled.

"I know." He smiled beneath his mask, "Why don't you with the glasses go first?" He pointed at Shino.

The young boy nodded.

"My name is Shino Aburame. My likes are to study insects. My dislikes are nonexsistant. My goal is to bred the ultimate bug."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Your next."

"Okay. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen and collecting different types of ramen. I dislike bullies and those who harm my friends. My goal is to become the next Hokage!" Naruto said excitedly.

Kakashi nodded.

_"Well sensai. It seems your son wants to follow in your footsteps."_

He turned to Hinata.

"Your turn, Miss Hyuuga."

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I enjoy collecting flowers and pressing them. My dislikes are those who refuse to help those weaker. My goal is to be acknowladged by my father, my clan," She glanced at Naruto. The blonde gave her a curious look, "And by a particular shinobi."

Kakashi was amused. It was painfully obvious that this girl had a crush on the blonde next to her. From the look on his face, he had figured out she at least was talking about him, but he was still too dense to realize that she liked him.

_"Maybe I should train him in more than just the ways of the Ninja...Nah."_

Kakashi nodded.

"Very well. I look foreward to seeing what you guys are capable of. If you pass my test."

"Test? What test?" Naruto asked frowning.

"A test to see if you truly can be genin." Kakashi said simply, pulling out his book.

"What! What about yesterday?" Naruto yelled, standing up, fists balled up.

"Oh that? That was only to see if you had what it takes. My test will see if you are truly ready."

"Bring on your damn test! We'll pass it no problem! Right guys?" Naruto asked turning to his team.

"Yes. I agree that if we work together, we will indeed succed." Shino said, still flat toned.

"Yes. I-I-I'm sure we will pass." Hinata said, blushing as she looked at her feet.

"Heh. See sensai! We'll whoop your test as a team!" Naruto grinned as he sat back down with his teammates.

_"Hmm...they already understand. Tomarrow should be interesting. I wonder if they will be the first to pass."_

"Well, you seem determined. I guess I'll see you tomarrow. Meet me at the number 7 training grounds at eight a.m. Oh, and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" Naruto asked suspisiously.

"Because you'll throw up."

"Oh."

xxxxx

Team Seven left the academy, walking in silence as they went home. It was a few minutes before Hinata spoke up.

"Something isn't right." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, sensai told us not to eat. Yet every teacher has told us to eat a big breakfast before a test. I-I-I think that's part of the test."

"Hmm...Your right. Maybe he wants to see if we'll blindly follow orders." Naruto mused.

"That does seem logical."

"What are you, so kind of Vulcan? I've never met a person so driven by logic." Naruto said. Hinata giggled as she watched the two.

"Well, anyway. I guess we should eat tomarrow." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"If you guys want, we can eat at my house." She blushed as she twidled her fingers.

"Um, will your father allow it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him, unsure. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, we can go ask him now. That way, we won't show up out of nowhere. Common Mr. Spock, let's go see Hinata's dad."

"Yes, Jim. Let's go meet her father." Shino replied.

Naruto gave him a sour look.

"Smart ass."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ding dong

Naruto woke up early the next morning groggily stumbled around his apartment, looking for his clean clothes. After a few minutes, he found them. After getting dressed, he yawned and left his house and walked to Hinata's, meeting Shino along the way. Naruto grinned at him.

"Good morning Spock. I mean, Shino. Ready for Kakashi's test?"

"Yes. I am. Let's get moving."

Naruto gave a grunt for a yes and the two continued to walk down the street. It only took them ten minutes to reach the Hyuuga compound. The guards smiled as they let them enter. They met Hinata at the door. She smiled as she let them in, escourting them to the dinning room. They were greeted by Hiashi and Neji as they each sat down and quietly ate breakfast. They left the house and headed for the training ground.

xxxxx

They stood and waited for Kakashi. They ended up waiting for two hours. Finally, he showed up.

"Sorry I'm late, but I came across a box of kittens that needed a home. So I had to find a home for them."

"You know, your lies suck sensai." Naruto said flatly. Hinata giggled while Shino raised an eyebrow. Kakashi sighed.

"Very well. Lets get started. First off, this test has a sixty six percent failure rate. None of the teams previously assigned to me managed to pass. Now, the rules."

Kakashi pulled out a timer and two box lunches and placed them by three wooden posts. He turned to them and frowned. Normally, this would be the moment when he would hear a rumbling from their stomaches and at least one of them would be drooling. But these three merely smiled at him.

"You ate before you came, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. Mainly because it made no sense. Why have us not eat before a test?" Naruto asked, sneering.

"Hmm...well you passed the first part. You used deductive reasining to look under the underneath. Very well reasoned."

Naruto grinned at Hinata as she blushed, staring at her feet.

"Now, the test is simple. Your goal is to get these two bells from me. You can use whatever you want, but you must get them by noon. If not, you all will be sent back to the academy. Oh, and the one who doesn't get a bell will also be sent back. I will then train the remaining two."

"What the hell? There is no such thing as a two cell genin team!" Naruto pointed at kakashi.

"Are you so sure? Three is the number we prefer, but two works just as well when the pair balance each other out."

Damn. Naruto hadn't thought about that.

"No, sensei. Naruto is correct. There is no such thing as a two cell genin team." Shino said flatly.

"Hmm...well, that is correct. But you still must retrieve the bells or you all fail." Kakashi was getting nervous. So far, they were two for two. They had managed to pass two of the three parts. He wondered if they would be the first to pass.

"Now. During this test, as said, anything goes. Come at me intending to kill me. Other wise, you will fail."

All three stared in shock. But it didn't last long. Naruto made a crossed shaped seal and summoned five clones while Hinata went into her gentle fist fighting style as Shino created a cloud of swarming insect. Kakshi was impressed.

_"I guess I won't be able to read today." _

"Very well. Begin." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Huh? Where'd he go? Hey guys!"

"Yeah?" His clones replied.

"Spread out and look for him."

The clones yelled their agreement and took off in five different directions.

"I have my bugs searching for him as well. They have yet to pick up his scent."

"I cannot see him either. Perhaps we should split up." Hinata suggested.

"No. I think that's what he wants. We need a place to think." Shino spoke.

xxxxx

Kakashi sat in a tree by the river and watched as Naruto began searching for him.

_"All alone out here? This guy isn't exactly the brightest of the bunch." _

He smiled as Naruto saw the bell and ran over to it. Before he could grab it, a roped yanked him up off the ground. Kakashi appeared beside him.

"Never take the bait if it's obvious."

"Heh. Take your own advice, sensei." Naruto grinned before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

"Shadow clone?!"

Kakashi suddenly went ridged and his face paled. Looking behind him, he saw a crouched Naruto with his fingers jammed up his rear.

"Tai Jutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi!" He yelled, launching the Jonin up and away, screaming.

Naruto stood up and grinned. Part one comeplete.

xxxxx

Kakashi pulled himself out of the bushes he landed in and shook himself mentally. He'd just had that jutsu done to him by a genin.

"Oh, it's time to play. I'm coming for_ you_." Kakashi said, grinning.

He began to leap through the trees, hunting for them when he came to a clearing. He stopped at the edge of the treeline and looked around. He was just getting a nagging suspision that he was being watched when he heard a rather pissed off buzzing. He lept forward, only intent on evading Shino's bugs, when Naruto burst out of the treeline and lept at Kakashi. The Jonin was impressed. They had successfully ambushed him. Not many could do that. But he noticed something and grinned.

"So where is little Miss Hyuuga? Have you discarded her because she's weak?" He asked, ducking under Naruto's fast punch.

Naruto grinned evily.

"Nope. She's part of the main event. Now!" He roared, leaping away.

Kakashi turned around to take a pair of shots to his arm. But it didn't end there. Hinata aslso struck his legs, making his limbs numb. Shino walked out from behind a tree with a grinning Naruto. Each held a bell. Wait a damn minute...

"How do each of you have a bell? I only had two."

"Simple. I broke one if half and gave the other half to Hinata. You never said it had to be a whole bell we got." Naruto grinned at him.

Kakashi smiled. He should have known they'd figure something out.

"Well, very good, You managed to get a bell, and you all worked together as a team. You all pass. Tomarrow we start your training. If I can move by then." He said, eye smile in place.

The Genin laughed, well, except Shino, as Hinata reopened his tenketsu.

xxxxx

Naruto silently moved from tree to tree as he and his team approached their target. The damn thing was quick. They had been following it for almost an hour now, and each time they had tried to ambush it, it would sense the trap and get away. Not this time. Naruto sniffed the air and got his target's scent. He grinned. It was tired. This would be it. They would capture it here, but it would put up a fight. He clicked the radio.

"Fox to Hawk. I have the targets scent. Ready to move in."

His sensei's voice crackled back thorugh the comm.

"Standby Fox. Falcon and Swarm haven't gotten into position yet."

"Understood. But, the target seems like he's getting ready to move."

The com was quiet.

"Fox, you have a go."

"Roger that." He said with a grin.

Naruto crouched low and slowly moved in on his target. It was sitting in a clearing, resting. Naruto was so silent, he doubted even a jonin would have heard him. He grinned even wider as he got visual confirmation on his target. He stopped and tensed his legs before he lept. He landed ontop of the target, which began to claw at his face, trying to gouge out his eyes. Naruto ignored it and grabbed it by the scruff of his neck neck and eyed the cat with hate as he clicked his radio.

"Fox to team. I have the target." He said simply.

"Confirm red ribbon on right ear, name 'Tiger' etched in gold." His radio responded.

Naruto looked at it's ear.

"Confirmed. You guys had better get here soon before I decided to skin this little sucker." He said.

The cat hissed at him.

"Oh yeah furball?" He said as he growled.

The cats ears went back and it's eyes went wide as it went limp, comepletely stunned. Naruto grinned.

"Always works." He said happily as his team entered the clearing.

Naruto nodded and handed the completely limp animal to Hinata who looked at the cat with confusion, but knew Naruto hadn't done anything to permently damage the cat. Kakashi looked at his team with satisfaction.

"Good job, everyone. Let's get back and drop off our target."

His team was happy to just get this mission done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Eye candy

Naruto was walking down the main street of the leaf village, feeling good. They had just completed another mission. Sure, it was tracking down a stupid cat, but it was still a mission! Now, all he had on his mind was some ramen from his favorite ramen stand. He lfted the tarp and entered, smiling.

"Naruto! How have you been?" Asked a man wearing a cheifs outfit.

"Heh. Just got back from another mission. We had to hunt down a cat. Of course, after seeing how the owner sqaushed it in a hug, I can't say I blame it."

"What'll you have, Naruto?" A kind young woman asked him with a smile.

Before he could answer, Kakashi showed up.

"Naruto, lets go. The Hokage has another mission for us. And before you ask, it's a C-rank."

Naruto roared his approval and headed off with Kakashi to the Hoakge's tower.

xxxxx

Sarutobi looked at Team 7, his face masked in seriousness.

"Now, Team 7. You mission is to head to The Land of the Whirlpool and make contact with the leader there. Aparrently, they are under segie by an unknown force. We don't think any shinobi are involved. But we will be sending you with back up just incase. Our best two genin squads will handle this mission. Your back up will be Team 8. Now, you will leave tomarrow morning so prepare for a long term mission." The hokage looked at Naruto, who surprisingly remained quiet.

"Well, Naruto. You have been quiet. Is something wrong?"

Naruto smiled at him.

"Nope. This mission is what I've been waiting for." He grinned at him.

The Hokage chuckled.

"Well, you should be excited. After all, you may run into family there."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I forgot. Naruto, your mother, from what we know, was from Whirlpool. In fact, you may run into a relation on this mission anyway."

Naruto was stunned to hear this.

"Why would that be?"

"Because the client is named Shinji Uzumaki."

xxxxx

Naruto sat in the park, contimplating what he had heard. He had family, but they never came for him. Why? Why would they not come to see him at the very least? Why let him live alone with no one at all? Was fate really that cruel?

Naruto shook his head. He reasoned that they probably didn't know he even exsisted. After all, who's to say his mother even told her family she was pregnant. Feeling better, he stood up and left.

xxxxx

Naruto and Team 7 sat at the gate, fully loaded packs, just enjoying the moment to relax. They watched as Team 8 waited as well, their sensei constantly checking her watch and loking back at Team 7. Naruto shrugged his shoulders about the twentith time she looked at him. They had only been waiting an hour before Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke, eye smile in place.

"Sorry I'm late. The Hokage wanted to pass on a few last minute details about our mission."

Naruto was about to call him a liar before he realized that Kakashi was only an hour late, so it seemed like the truth. Kurenai looked at him suspisously before she nodded her head, accepting the story. Team 8 walked over and stood behind their sensei, Kiba giving Naruto a short nod. Sasuke simply glared at him with Sakura trying to get his attention. Naruto shook his head. He was glad he wasn't on that team. It was another fifteen minutes before they left. Naruto wondered how things would play out. He had no idea how much his life would change.

xxxxx

The two Leaf teams arrived at the Land of Whirlpool one week later, in good spirits. As they approached the front gate, they saw a man walking out to meet them. He had green eyes and firery red hair, and he had a warm smile on his face. He stopped some distance away and the teams met him just outside the gates. Kurenai and Kakashi gave him a respectful bow.

"Good afternoon, Lord Uzumaki. I am Kakashi Hatake. And this is Kurenai Yuhi. We are here on behalf of your request."

The man clapped his hands together.

"Ah, very good. Hopefully, you can remove the bandit problem we've been having. It seems that they intend to overtake our city."

"Why haven't your own ninja been able to combat them?" Sakura asked as he led them into the village.

"Well, they have been hard pressed defending our village. We only have a small force of shinobi."

"Well, that makes sense."

Naruto nodded and followed the man as he walked to a large manner, bearing the same insignia that he wore on his jacket.

"Lord Uzumaki? Do you know of any relatives you may have in the Leaf Village?" Naruto asked him.

The man stopped dead in his footsteps and turned to Naruto, his face a mask of seriousness.

"What is your concern in that matter?"

"Because my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The man's eyes went wide as he stepped over to Naruto. He looked back at the clan house momentairly.

"Come with me. All of you."

The Leaf Ninja followed him and he lead them to what had to be a council chamber, full of older men. The oldest man looked at Shinji with surprise.

"Shinji. I was under the impression that you were going to take our allies to the hospital so that they could speak with the surviviors."

Shinji bowed before he looked back up at the older man.

"Father. I bring startling news. An Uzumaki has been living in the Leaf Village."

The Old man rose from his seat, seriousness presant.

"Where is the Uzumaki in question?"

"Here, Father." Shinji stepped aside, revealing Naruto.

The Oldman's eyes hardened as he looked at him.

"You do not look like an Uzumaki. But, I can sense our bloodline in you. It is dorment, but it looks like it will soon awaken. Who were your parents?" The Old man asked, walking over to him.

"I don't know who my parents are. All I was told was that my mother was from whirlpool."

"Kushina." The old man breathed, happiness on his face.

"Excuse me?"

The old man gave him an apologetic smile.

"Forgive me. You see, my daughter, Kushina Uzumaki, was the only Uzumaki to leave our village. All other Uzumaki reside here, in our clan home."

Naruto looked at him, momentairly stunned.

"So...does this mean your my grandfather?"

"It looks like it. Either way, your family." Shinji said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked up at him, smiling widly.

"Well, now I have to comeplete this mission. My family needs help."

The oldman chuckled.

"Well, just so you know, if you ever feel like visiting, the door is always open."

Naruto bowed low to the man.

"Thank you. Now, can you take us to the surviviors so we can kick some bad guy rear?"

xxxxx

Naruto returned a mere thirty minutes later, comepletely dissappointed. The bandits gave up without a fight after the Nin showed up. Now, he was waving goodbye to his family, having been confimed that Kushina Uzumaki was his mother. Now, he had to get back to the village for his next big mission. And boy was it a big one.

xxxxx

Naruto felt pain. An intense pain in his eyes as he shot up out of bed in the middle of the night. He gave a scream as the pain intensified. He started to breath heavy and collapsed back onto the bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He door flew open and Kira rushed into the room.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" She asked, rushing over to him.

He still had his hands clamped over his eyes as he shook.

"My eyes. They started hurting." He said weakly.

"Let me see." She said gently, pulling his hands away.

She almost lept away at what she saw. Naruto's eyes had changed and now his pupil was shaped like a whirlpool, it's five arms streaching out to the edges of his iris.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"We need to see the Hokage." She said, turning to the door.

Naruto didn't argue and followed her out of the house.

xxxxx

Sarutobi sighed happily as he finished the paperwork. He stood up and streatched, feeling his old joints pop. He yawned and grabbed his hat, turning to leave to only have his door almost kicked down as Kira and Naruto entered the room. Kira didn't even say anything as Sarutobi hurried over to Naruto and examined his eyes.

"Well. It's awakened." He said simply, moving back to his desk.

Naruto blinked at the oldman.

"What is it?"

"Your bloodlimit. The Rozenagn. You see, a few hundred years ago, the Uzumaki's were at war with the Uchiha's. Your doujutsu was similar to theirs, except for one major difference. Where their's could see into the future, allowing them to copy a jutsu on the spot, your's only alllowed the Uzumaki to copy a jutsu by only seeing it once. After the war ended, they began training it, evolving it to the same point as the basic sharingan. It is only on par with a newly activated one that has two tomoe. It cannot easily stand up to a fully activated one."

Naruto nodded. Sounded like his rivalry with Sasuke was in his genes.

"When they came across another doujutsu, the Byuakugan, they began to evolve their eyes again. While they had no quarrl with the Hyuuga, they wanted to be prepared incase a conflict ever arrised. They managed to attain the ability to see the chakra network, though not as clearly as they could and also gained the near 360 degree visibility but instead of one blind spot, the Uzumaki's have two. One below the chin and the other near the base of the skull. But with their eyes evolverd containing the basics of all three doujutsu's, they gained a new ability. And that was the to see into a persons mind."

Naruto looked at him, awe on his face.

"So, how do I shut it off?"

Sarutobi smiled.

"Just think about shutting it off."

Naruto nodded and Sarutobi watched as his eyes returned to normal. Sarutobi nodded.

"Very good. Now, get home. I'll get more information on your bloodlimit. And you have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto looked at him like a boy on christmas looks at his parents.

"What is it?"

"You'll know tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Water Water Everywhere

"Team 7. Your mission is to escort a bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Wave. You will protect him from bandits and thieves as he makes his way home. You will also protect him until he finishes his bridge. Once done, you may return."

Team 7 nodded their heads, satisfied.

"Well, allow me to introduce your client." The Third gestured toward the door as it opened.

In walked an older man with a large brimmed hat and a bottle of sake in his hands. The man's glasses reflected the light from the ceiling as he studied the ninja infront of him.

"Hmm. This is my protection? They're just a bunch of kids. Especially the short blonde one with the big mouth. Kid probably can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag."

"The hell you just say, old man?" Naruto said dangerously, rounding on him.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled Naruto back as he headed to the man.

"No, Naruto. No killing the Client. Now, take your short temper and stand over there. We all know you can't measure up to him."

Naruto glared at Kakashi.

"You making fun of me, Ero-Kakashi?"

"Why yes I am, short stuff." Kakashi said, grinning.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard a giggle behind him. Looking around, he saw Hinata laughing into her hand.

"What's so funny? Your just as short as me."

"Hai. I am. But I'm supposed to be short at my age. Your not, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at her for a moment.

"That hurt, Hina-chan. That hurt deep." He said with a pout.

Hinata giggled as Shino shook his head.

"Ahem. I believe we have a mission to take care of." Kakashi said as he turned and left the room.

Team 7 followed him and the bridge builder out of the room. It was going to be a long trip.

xxxxx

Naruto walked beside Hinata, looking around for anything dangerous. He looked at Kakashi and saw shock pass his face. It was gone in a split second, but Naruto knew he had seen something. He looked at the ground and saw a puddle. He stopped slowly as he realized that there shouldn't be a puddle. Naruto turned to it smiling and walked to it. Hinata stopped and looked at him curiously.

"N-Naruto?"

He looked back at her, smiling.

"Just need to take care of something. Call of nature, you know."

Hinata blushed and turned away as he walked right over the puddle, stopping when he heard a grunt of pain.

"What was that?" He asked, faking confusion.

Kakashi spun around, about to shout a warning, when Naruto lept up and threw a dozen kunai into the puddle. They heard a scream of pain as two nin appeared from the puddle. One had a kunai sticking in his forhead, the other had two jammed into each arm.

"Well. That was a dull fight." Naruto commented as Kakashi looked at the nin.

Kakshi walked over to the only survivor of the failed ambush and hosited the man up over his shoulder.

"I'll go have a chat with our friend here. You three stay here and guard Tazuna."

xxxxx

Kakashi walked back out of the woods, looking dead at Tazuna.

"You and me need to have a little talk. Now." Kakashi said flatly.

Tazuna looked at him, startled.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong." He said defensivly.

"You lied about the nature of the mission. You knew that Ninja would be after you. But you didn't make the appropriate requests. I have half a mind to terminate the mission right now."

"Sensei. If you have half a mind to do something: Stop. You obviously haven't thought it through all the way. Lets let Tazuna explain himself." Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna harshly.

"Alright. But you had better tell us everything."

Tazuna sighed and looked at them seriously.

"Alright. You're right I did know there'd be ninja after me."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Hinata asked softly.

She didn't like being lied to.

Tazuna sighed.

"Because if I had, your Hokage would have assigned it a B-rank and I simply couldn't afford that. The Land of Waves is a poor country and I simply don't have the funds available."

"So instead you ask a Genin squad fresh from the academy to do a job that should be handled by a team of Jonin and Chunin?" Kakashi inquired.

"I am sorry about doing that but I am desperate. A real scary man wants me dead."

"And who is this scary man?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably heard of him. He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato."

"Wait a second. You mean the shipping and transportation magnate? That Gato? They say he's one of the richest men in the world." Naruto said.

"Oh he is." Tazuna nodded in disgust. "He is also a murderous criminal who will break any law to turn a profit. He came to my country a year ago under the guise of a business venture. Before long a horde of criminals descended on us to enforce Gato's will. By fair means and foul he quickly gained a monopoly on all transportation in Wave country. For an island nation marine transport is our life's blood. He swiftly destroyed our economy and drained off all the wealth of the land. The only thing he has to fear is the completion of the bridge I have been working on for some time."

Naruto nodded his head.

"So, he wants you dead because your about to break his hold on your land, right?" Naruto asked him.

"Basically. But, if you leave me, I'll be killed before the bridge is finished. My people are counting on me."

Kakashi let out a deep sigh.

"Tazuna, I sympathize with your situation, I really do. But the fact is my squad is just not ready for this sort of mission."

"Sensei. Lets continue. We can do this." Naruto said as he turned to face Kakashi.

Kakshi gave him a stern look.

"Naruto. Thses guys were chunin level. The next nin we come across could very well be Jonin level."

"I say bring it on! Our team is basically Jonin level already! We can take anything they send our way!"

Kakshi sighed.

"Well, your cockiness is Jonin level, I'll give you that. But we can't continue."

Tazuna looked at him cheerfully.

"Well, you do what you have to. I'll just continue ahead and die at the hands of Gato's hired nin. Oh, you shouldn't worry about it, my people will only spit at the mention of the Leaf name for your unwillingness to help them. And my grandson will cry at night, 'Why didn't they protect my grandpa?Why?'. Oh, and my daughter will probably hate the Leaf for my death and tell others that you leave old men on their own if they don't file the mission correctly. You just go ahead and head on home. Don't worry about me." He said turning away.

Each Leaf shinobi sweatdropped as they watched him start down the path.

"Well, Tazuna. Since we've already come this far, we might as well see it through." Kakashi said quickly as they fell into step behind the man.

They couldn't see the smug look of victory on his face as they continued down the path.

_"I win." _He thought happily.

xxxxx

The little man was yelling and complaining and almost hysterical that the demon brothers had failed. The ninja shook his head. Why did money have to be so damn important? If the world worked properly skill and power would be the only things that mattered. But no, money mattered too. With enough money he could buy enough supporters to pursue his dream again.

_"I will be the Mizukage one day! I will return to the village hidden in the Mist and have my revenge!"_

The little man glowered at him. "And now he's hired ninjas to protect him you damn fool!"

With ease he brought his massive sword to the man's throat.

"Watch your damn mouth. Who do you think you're talking to? I am Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. I will take the hit myself and eliminate this man that worries you so much. Then you will pay me what you owe me."

"Fine," the little man said and looked relieved as the sword was pulled away. "But you had better not fail."

The ninja laughed. When it came to killing he never failed.

xxxxx

Naruto and his team walked down the road, constantly on the lookout as they got closer and closer to the Land of Waves. He glanced over at Hinata as she stared ahead, intently looking for any danger.

"Hinata. Why don't you use your byakugan to scout ahead of us?"

Kakashi mentally kicked himself. Why hadn't he thought of that? He watched as Hinata nodded her head and activated her blood limnit and began searching ahead of them. It onl took her a moment to find something.

"I see a man with a really large sword waiting in ambush two miles ahead of us."

Naruto nodded as he looked back to Kakashi.

"Sensei. I think you and I should go ahead and engage him. The others can meet us at a point that Tazuna is familar with."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Tazuna.

"Where can we meet up?"

"The river about three miles away on this path."

"Alright. You two go on ahead." Kakashi told them.

They nodded, not realizing just how much danger they were all in.

xxxxx

Zabuza watched from his hidden position as two people came around the corner. He figured the short blonde one was at least a genin. It was the silver haired man he was worried about. Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin. Rumored to have copied over a thousand jutsu.

"This will be an interesting fight." Zabuza muttered as he readied his sword.

xxxxx

"Look out!" They both yelled as they dove to the ground as the sword went flying over their heads.

Naruto and Kakashi lept up, and glared at the man standing on the hilt of the large blade.

"Zabuza Momochi. Demon of the Mist." Naruto growled.

Zabuza gave him a curious look.

"Well, I see even your genin know of me. I feel a little warm inside knowing that."

"Don't be." Kakashi said coldly as he stared at the man.

"Ah, Sharingan Kakashi. We finalty meet. I must say, your reputation preceeds you. It is an honor to test myself against your Sharingan eye."

"Oh? You want to try your luck against it? Very well." Kakashi said, lifting his head band

"Now Zabuza. Lets get started." Kakashi said, drawing a kunai.

"Oh, this will be fun." Zabuza said happily as a thick mist rolled in, obscuring everything.

"There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, heart, and kidney…so many choices. What vital vulnerable place shall I chose? Heh, heh."

"Oh just shut up already." Naruto said as he spun around and planted a foot in Zabuza's chest.

The man's eyes widened in shock as he was hurled ten meters away, crashing into a tree. Zabuza stood up and glared at Naruto.

"I'll give you points for guts kid. But now you die." He said menacingly.

"Your fights with me, Zabuza, not my student!" Kkaashi yelled as he decended towards Zabuza, kunai raised.

Naruto watched as Zabuza burst into water as Kakashi landed.

"Water clone?!"

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Naruto didn't speak quick enough to give him warning. Zabuza's blade went clean from the top of Kakashi's head to his groin before he burst into water. Nartuo had to grin at Zabuza's shock.

"How in the...?"

"Behind you."

Zabuza looked behind him in time for Kakashi to take a swing at him, but his punch went over his head, letting Zabuza grab his wrist and fling him into the came up for air and was trying to figure out why the water felt heavy when Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Water Style: Water Prision Technique!" (I think that's it's name)

Kakashi cursed himself as he became trapped in a solid ball of water, preventing him from moving or attacking. He looked at Naruto, seeing him look at Zabuza with a glare.

"Naruto! Get out of here! Get the others and get them back home!"

Naruto smirked at Kakashi.

"I don't think so." Naruto said confidently, pulling ten kunai out off his kunai pouch.

Naruto hurled them, all having explosive notes attacted to them. The man cursed and released his hold on Kakashi and created a water wall while leaping back and away from the attack. The kunai struck the water, the tags exploding moments after impact. When Zabuza landed, smoke obscured the river bank momentarily before it cleared. Standning on the water was an extremely ticked off Kakashi.

"Damn. A genin saved my life.." Kakashi muttered as he locked eyes with Zabuza.

"I don't know what your mumbling about, but I'll kill you here and now!" Zabuza said flashing through handsigns.

Kakashi was matching him seal for seal as they finished.

"Water Style Water Dragon Missile." Kakashi and Zabuza both cried out in the same instant unleashing a pair of gigantic dragons to leap out of the river and swiftly annihilated each other.

"Damn it!" Zabuza muttered.

This wasn't going well. He had to deal with Kakashi who seemed able to read his mind. He had his brat on the river bank watching him and backing him up but staying out of the fight. Kakashi was the real problem though. He seemed able to…

"Read my mind." Kakashi said.

What?! That's impossible! Curse him he's…" He muttered.

"Got that sickeningly evil look in his eye… right?"

"Shut up you damn parrot!" Zabuza began forming a new jutsu.

But as he did so he seemed to see an illusion of himself standing at Kakashi's side.

"What the…?"

Zabuza hesitated. Kakashi did not.

"Water Style: Giant Waterfall Technique."

Zabuza cried out as he was caught up in a gigantic cyclone of water and tossed about like a leaf in a storm. He was finally slammed hard into a tree and collapsed to the ground his back to the tree. Looking up he saw Kakashi land in a tree limb just above him.

"You…can you see the future?"

Kakashi drew out a kunai and nodded grimly. "Yes, and what I see is your death."

Just as Kakashi was about to drop down and plunge the kunai through his chest, twin senbons struck the man's neck. Naruto watched as Zabuza's eyes went wide in shock as his body went ridged. Naruto and Kakashi looked over to the newcomer..

"I thank you. I have been hunting Zabuza for months now. With your help, I have finally suceeded." The nin said before she vanished and reappeared besiode the body.

"I'll take my leave of you. This body stil holds secrets that must be destroyed." The Hunter Nin said, vanishing again.

"Well, that was convinant." Naruto said, walking over to Kakashi just as the man fell to the gorund, face first.

Naruto crouched next to him, grinning. He hefted the jonin up and firemans carried him away from the battle zone.

xxxxx

Naruto stepped into the clearing and was met with confused looks.

"He's alright. Just unconcious from using his sharingan. Tazuna? When we get to your house, we'll need lodging, at least temporarily."

"Sure. After all, your the ones keeping me safe."

Shino and Hinata followed Naruto as he led them to the river bank where a boat was waiting. The driver of the boat gave them a curt nod as they stepped on board.

"Roshi. I thank you my friend." Tazuna said to the captain of the small boat.

"Don't mention it. Just get that bridge of yours done, and that'll be thanks enough for me."

Tazuna gave him a grizzled smile.

"I'll sure as hell try to get it done. Weather or not Gato stops me is another matter."

xxxxx

Kakashi opened his eyes. He was inside somewhere on a floor underneath some blankets.

"Are you all right teacher?"

Kakashi looked up to see a fairly attractive woman in her twenties with dark hair looking down at him.

"I am fine." He replied weakly. "I am Kakashi by the way. And you are?"

"I am Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. My father was feeling a bit ill when you all arrived but he's alive and in one piece. He has told me everything that has happened and I know I owe his life to you and your students." She bowed to him. "Please accept my deepest thanks."

"We are very happy to help. Can you tell me where my students are now?"

"Finally. Your up." A voice from the other side of the room spoke up.

Kakashi turned his head and saw Naruto grinning at him.

"Naruto. Where are the others?"

"Everyones in the next room, relaxing while I have some clones out patroling in a two mile radius."

Kakahsi nodded his head, satisfied.

"We need to talk."

Naruto sighed and stepped over to his bed.

"What do you need, Sensei?"

"Zabuza is alive. I was thinking, and the Hunter Nin isn't one. Hunter Nin's dispose of the body on site. They never care who watches. So, I will be preparing you guys to combat the new threat. We start tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meetings are akward

The next day, Kakashi and his team were standing by three huge trees with Kakashi using cruches. He had his dirty little book out (Man, I'd love to get an english version of Icha Icha) and was explaining that they had to climb the tree using only their feet. He said that it would help them with chakra control.

"So let me get this straight. You want us to use chakra to climb a tree. How?"

Kakashi sighed and put his book away.

"How about I show you, Naruto." He said, turning to the tree.

Everyone watched as he walked over and up the tree, eventually standing upside down on a low branch.

"This is what I mean. Now, I want you three to try it." He said, dropping from the tree.

Naruto nodded and thought, 'This'll be a piece of cake' as he took a running start at the tree, running up. That was when he noticed that he had too little chakra and slid back off the tree, landing on his back. He had forgotten to put a mark in the tree to.

"Damn. I thought I had this."

"Well, keep trying. Hinata has already reached the top." Kakashi said, turning the page to his little book.

Naruto looked up and sure enough, a pleased Hinata was looking down at them. Naruto started to grin. Of course, her natural chakra control had helpped her on that.

"Good job Hinata-chan! Why don't you come down here and give us some pointers." Naruto called to her.

She nodded her head and looked ready to jump down when a thought came to her. She gave Naruto a dazzling smile.

"Catch me, Naruto!" She said as she jumped off.

Naruto smiled. He was more than up to the task. He lept up, jumping off branches, meeting her halfway down. She put her arms around his neck, blushing fericely.

"Caught you." Naruto whispered in her ear as they landed on the ground.

Naruto set her on her feet and she told him how to do the tree walking excercise. After she told him, it took him an hour to make it up the tree. They walked back to Tazuna's house, pleased and happy. Tomorrow was a new day.

xxxxx

Haku was sitting by Zabuza's bedside as the door opened. In walked the greasy little man with a pair of samurai who were trying to look mean.

_"I wonder if they understand I could kill them all easily."_

"You've got some nerve showing your face again after such a miserable failure! Demon of the Mist, hah! That's a joke." He signaled for his bodyguards to wait and approached Zabuza's bed.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" He reached for Zabuza's face.

Instantly Haku had the man's wrist in her fist and began crushing it.

"Don't defile Zabuza-sama with your touch!"

"Aaaargh!!" Gato screamed out in pain. "How dare you?!"

Gato's samurai began to draw their swords. But before they could even pull them out they found Haku standing between them holding their own swords a bare inch from their necks.

"You don't want to do that right now." She hissed. "I am in a very bad mood."

Gato gripped his throbbing and broken wrist.

_"You'll pay for this you little bitch!" _He was furious but was intelligent enough to understand he was not in a strong position at the moment.

For one of the very few times in his life, Gato decided retreat was in order.

"All right you can have one more chance. But if you fail again don't come back."

"I understand." Haku returned the swords to their hapless owners.

"We will not fail you." Her politeness only rubbed salt in Gato's wound.

He and his samurai quickly departed.

Haku returned to her seat by Zabuza's side.

"That was not necessary." Zabuza spoke in a strained voice.

In his hand beneath the covers was a kunai. "I could have dealt with him."

"I know Zabuza-sama. But had you done so we might have found ourselves on the run again from them."

Zabuza sighed.

"True."

"Let us be patient for just a little while."

"Yes," Zabuza agreed. "But only for a little while.

xxxxx

As they sat around talking a small boy walked in and hurried over to Tazuna.

"Are you okay grandpa? I was afraid I was never going to see you again."

Tazuna smiled and gave the little boy a hug.

"I'm fine Inari." He turned to where the ninja were watching them.

"Everyone this is my grandson Inari. Inari the fellow lying down is Kakashi and that is Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata." He smiled at the boy.

"These brave ninja have protected me and their going to help me finish the bridge and rid us of Gato." He said with pride in his protectors.

The boy looked past his grandfather at the strangers with real interest.

"You're here to fight Gato?" Inari asked softly.

The blonde one smiled at him and nodded.

"That's right! We've sworn to protect your grandfather from any bad men who might want to hurt him. In fact I'd like to think we're being just a little heroic." Naruto said, smiling at the boy.

The boy sent him a hurt look and suddenly seemed on the verge of tears.

"You're an idiot!" Inari shouted.

"You're all gonna die! Don't you know there's no such thing as heroes?" Inari immediately fled.

"Hey you twerp!" Naruto shouted starting to raise from his seat when Hinata stopped him.

He looked over and she gave him a serious look.

"Naruto-kun. Don't be mean to him."

Naruto sighed and slumped back into his seat as Tazuna looked at them sadly.

"I am very sorry about that. Please forgive my grandson's rude behavior. There are…reasons."

Naruto nodded understanding and excused himself. He walked out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor where he heard crying. He found a door with a small carving on it that said, 'Inari.' He was about to knock when he heard sobs.

"Daddy." A broken cry came from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. He heard a gasp of shock before he heard footsteps approach the door. When the boy opened the door, Naruto could see tears stains on his face as the boy glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Naruto said.

"About what?" Inari didn't step aside for him to enter.

"Why you hate the word heros. I'd like to know."

Inari nodded and stepped aside, allowing Naruto to enter the room before he closed the door.

xxxxx

"Why do you say that heros don't exsist?"

Naruto watched as the boy's eyes began to water.

"Because...because my father was a hero."

xxxxx

"Inari's father was a good man. He helped out all over the place no matter what the job entailed. He was one of the first to take action against Gato. He was also the first executed by him. And Inari was forced to watch." Tazuna said softly.

Hinata put a hand over her mouth, wide eyed.

"That's horrible." She whispered.

Shino nodded grimly as did Kakashi.

"So that's why Inari is the way he is." Tazuna sighed as he reached for his glass.

xxxxx

Naruto put an arm around the sobbing boy's shoulder. He promised himself that Inari and his people would be better off if he trained the boy. He still had five days before his fight with Zabuza.

"Inari. I won't ever know what it's like to lose a father, because I never met my real father. But I have some one like a father in my village. Inari? How would you like to learn how to defend your land?" Naruto asked him smiling.

Inari wipped his eyes and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Hai. But I'll only be able to start you on the basics of Tai Jutsu untill I can get the Hokage to allow me more time to train you."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Lets head out back and we'll start." Naruto said, standing up.

xxxxx

Kakashi glanced over at the stairs and watched Naruto and Inari hed out back. He grinned when he saw that both of them were smiling. He looked over to the window and saw Naruto go into a basic tai jutsu stance. He was about to say something to Hinata and Shino when he saw Inari do the same thing and Naruto walk over and correct him. Kakashi shook his head. If there was one thing Naruto was good at, it was training himself and others.

xxxxx

Naruto and Inari spent the next five days training. Inari was a natural at Tai Jutsu and had taken to it like a fish to water. Naruto had trained him enough to be more than a match for any thieves or bandits that came for trouble to his land. Today, the seventh day after Zabuza's attack, Naruto decided to train a little himself. He gathered his gear and headed out to a clearing nearby, smiling to himself.

xxxxx

Haku got her basket and quietly exited the building. Zabuza was sleeping soundly. She would go find the herbs she needed to brew up the medicinal tea. Zabuza hated the taste but always drank it. It was still pre-dawn hopefully she could find what he needed and be back before Zabuza awoke. As Haku was busy gathering up the roots and grasses she needed, she spotted a white carnation. Haku smiled, and plucked it and put it in her hair. As she stood up, she heard someone grunting not too faraway. It was almost dawn and the sky was light enough to see without any problem. Being a bit curious, and certainly not being afraid, Haku decided to investigate. She came upon a clearing and there was the blonde wearing only a pair of dark blue pants running at a tree, kunai in hand. As she watched, he slashed the tree and jumped back, flining the kunai at blinding speed at the tree. It hit with a thunk and went deep, up to the handle of the blade. He smiled and walked over, and with a mighty tug, he pulled it free and turned around. She couldn't help but marvel at his physique. He had to be at least her age, thirteen tops, but he already had well defined muscles. She felt her face heat up and decided to leave when...

xxxxx

Naruto was happy with his training. It had been nothing more than a chance to warm up his body for the coming fight. He bent down and picked up the towel he had brought with him and began wipping sweat off of himself when he sensed a presance. He looked behind him and saw a blusing girl about his age.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Naruto asked kindly.

He saw the blush on her face as she slowly walked into the clearing. He watched as she walked over to him and stopped.

"No. I'm just looking for herbs for a friend of mine. I hope I didn't disturb you." She said worridedly.

"Nah. I was just finishing up. I'll let you get to picking." He paused for a moment,"You know, other than my friend, your one of the cutest girls I have ever met."

"Thank you." She said blushing fericely.

"Eh, don't mention it."He said as he turned to leave.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Naruto Uzumaki. You?"

"Haku."

"Well, Haku. It was nice meeting you. I hope we meet again under these circumstances. Oh." He said, turning to face her, "Tell Zabuza to stay away from the bridge. I don't want to have to kill either of you."

Haku took an involuntary step back.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. I can sense that you can mold chakra and your signiture is the same one from the hunter nin that took Zabuza after we thought he was dead."

"Are you going to attack me?"

"No. Your unarmed and not a threat."

"But you can save yourself the trouble of faceing me later by eliminating me now."

Naruto looked at her thoughtfully.

"True. But what kind of shinobi would I be if I did that?"

"The smart kind."

Naruto gave her a grin.

"Yeah. But I'm not exactly the smartest there is."

Haku looked at him confussed. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't ask. You'd better get those herbs. I hope we can at least be friends." Naruto said as he extended his hand.

Haku looked at it.

"But we will fight soon."

"Eh, so what? Even the best of friends find themselves on opposite sides of the battle feild. So, what do you say?"

Haku paused before grasping his hand. She gave him a warm smile.

"I accept."

Naruto shook her hand and released it and was turing to go when she stopped him. He gave her a puzzled look as she reached up and took the flower that she had in her hair.

"I would like to give you this." She approached Naruto.

Naruto eyed her but did not move.

"You want to give me a flower?" He grinned a bit. "You sure your not trying to get me to be your's?"

Haku grinned as well.

"You are quite safe Naruto. I promise." Haku said as she stood before him and held out the flower. "This is a white carnation; they are supposed to be good luck."

Naruto looked at her seriously.

"Considering what is likely coming, are you sure you want to wish me good luck?"

Haku nodded. "I do, please accept it."

Naruto reached out and took the flower and placed it in one of his pouches.

"Thank you. I have to leave now and-Umph!"

Haku rushed forward with speed befitting a ninja and pulled Naruto into a kiss.. She pulled away, bright red and took off in the other direction, leaving Naruto to wonder why that had happened. His brain unfogged a moment later.

"Okay. That was weird." He said shaking his head as he walked back to Tazuna's house feeling strangly happy with himself.

xxxxx

Haku entered the hideout, smiling brightly, still red in the face from what she had just done. Zabuza eyed her curiously.

"You're back a bit later than usual. Anything happen?" He asked her.

Haku smiled.

"Nothing at all Zabuza-sama."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confrontations

It had been seven days since Zabuza had engaged the leaf ninja, and he was itching to get into a fight with them. He looked at the apple in his hand and crushed it.

Haku nodded happily.

"Most of your strength seems to have returned." She informed him.

"Excellent!" Zabuza turned to Haku. "Tomorrow."

Haku nodded and smiled. She buried his concerns for Naruto.

_"I will do as Zabuza-sama wishes."_ She though as she turned and left the room.

xxxxx

The next day, Naruto overslept, leaving his teammates to head to the bridge with out him. When he woke up, he was wondering why the sun was up so high when Tsunami entered the room, smiling.

"Ah, Naruto-san. Your up. Your teammates have already headed for the bridge."

Naruto sighed and stood up. That was when Naruto froze. One of his clones had destroyed itself after it saw two samuri approaching.

"Tsunami. Get Inari and get out of here. Samurai are approaching."

She looked at him, shocked.

"Now go! I'll deal with them." Naruto growled, leaping out the window.

She wasted no time in following his advice.

xxxxx

As Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Tazuna came to the bridge they saw the workers were all down.

"What the hell?" Tazuna shouted.

"This is it." The team formed a tight circle around Tazuna.

"What a day for Naruto to sleep in." Kakashi muttered as four Zabuzas landed around them.

They were dispatched almost instantly.

"I didn't think that would work." Zabuza called.

Standing next to him was the same ninja in the same mask they had seen before. "You're one short it looks like. Where's the blonde?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry he'll be here in a minute."

Zabuza chuckled.

"Well, then all the more reason not to waste any time and deal with you while you're short handed." Zabuza nodded to his partner and they began to approach, each from one side of the bridge, well apart.

Kakashi judged the situation and made a quick decision.

"Zabuza is mine. Hinata, deal with his partner. Shino. Stay by Tazuna's side and protect him no matter what!"

"Hai sensei!" The said as one.

Kakashi dropped low and prepared for the coming fight.

"This will be interesting." He whispered.

xxxxx

Naruto couched low and watched as the samurai closed in, each grinning. Naruto counted to three before he threw two kunai that struck each man in the side of the neck in their juggular. He came out of his hidnig place and looked at them dissapointed.

"Samurai are supposed to be more observant than this." He asid as he dragged their bodies to the river, throwing them in.

He watched them float down stream and headed off to the bridge.

xxxxx

Haku dodge another attack from Hinata as he pressed his attack.

"Your rather good." She commented.

Hinata nodded her head in thanks.

"Your good as well." She said as she dodged another barrage of senbon needles.

"Thank you. But I must warn you. I will kill you if you continue this."

"I never go back on my word. That's my nindo. Will you surrender?"

"I'm afraid I can not retreat either."

"Than we have no choice." Hinata said as they simply stared at one another.

Haku nodded grimmly and began flashing through hand signs.

"**Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique**."

Water from the ocean rose up onto the bridge and as they all watched, Hinata was surrounded by a series of flat ice mirrors that were suspended in the air. Haku calmly walked into one of the mirrors and seemed to meld into it. Her image quickly appeared to be in all of them. Hinata felt afraid.

xxxxx

For Hinata, the senbons seemed to rain down on her. She moved and dodged the best she could, but even with the Byuakugan and her natural agility, even she couldn't avoid them all. She gasped in pain as a number of them punched into her skin.

"Hinata!" Shino yelled, starting forward..

"Shino! Stay with Tazuna! I'll help Hinata!" Kakashi ordered.

But as Kakashi moved to aid his student, Zabuza rushed in and brought his sword down across Kakashi's chest. Kakashi dodged it easily, but he still got cut. He was forced to step away from where Hinata was.

"Oh I don't think so!" Zabuza laughed. "Let's not forget I'm your enemy Kakashi. If you go to help the girl, I'll just slaughter the boy and the bridge builder."

"Damn it." Kakashi muttered. "Fine then," he pulled up his headband to reveal his sharingan.

"Ah, the sharingan again. How predictable! You know, I've had some time to think about how to fight it. Tell me, what good does your eye do you if you're blind?" He performed hand signs.

"**Hiding Mist Technique**." And as had happened once before, a thick fog began to rise.

Kakashi listened to Zabuza's laughter from somewhere within the fog.

xxxxx

Hinata kept trying to dodge as best he could, but more and more senbons were sticking in her. There seemed no way to escape them as they continued to rain down mercilessly on hier. More senbons came at Hinata and she tried to dodge, but the senbons in her legs were slowing her down. She hissed in pain as they hit her arms and chest.

xxxxx

When Naruto got to the bridge it was encased in a thick fog.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he cried out.

"Naruto get to Hinata and help him!" Kakashi called out.

"Where are you, Hinata?!" Naruto called out.

"Over here!" Her voice answered him.

He followed the sound of his voice until he came to a dome made of mirrors with Haku's image on all of them. Looking between the mirrors he saw Hinata. She was huffing and covered in blood and there dozens of senbons sticking out of her. Naruto rushed in and helpped support her as she started to drop to the ground. He had a few tears in his eyes as he gave her a small grin.

"Don't you know how to dodge?" He asked jokingly.

And as she was about to say something, Naruto knocked a pair of needles away just before they jabbed into her neck. He helped her out of the Ice Mirrors.

"Just rest. I'll deal with her."

"Hai." Hinata said softly, most of her chakra gone.

Naruto stepped back into the dome. He looekd around at the mirrors, thoughtfully.

"Interesting , lets get started." He let his anger fill him, nnd he felt power surge through his body. Naruto looked at his hands, seeing his long nails. He looked at the nin, ready to kill him for what he had tried to do. Naruto grinned demoically as he crouched low. This fight would be interesting.

xxxxx

Both Zabuza and Kakashi felt it. The awesome amount of chakra that only a demon could house. Zabuza had no idea what it was, but Kakashi knew instantly. He'd felt that same chakra on a night more than twelve years ago. Though then the chakra had been a hundred times stronger. He looked in the direction where the chakra was coming from. He could still see nothing in the damn fog.

_"Has the seal broken? No, but something has happened!" _

He quickly pulled out a scroll, bit down on his thumb and spread the blood on the scroll.

"Listen Zabuza. Your a busy man and I'm a busy man, and we both have things to do. What do you say we wrap this up in one move?"

Laughter came out of the fog.

"Sounds interesting, what do you have in mind?"

He performed some hand signs and slammed the scroll down.

"**Earth Style Fanged Vengeance Technique**."

"This posturing will get you nowhere Kakashi. You can't even tell where I am. While I know exactly where you are." Zabuza continued to laugh.

His laughter died in his throat as the concrete all around him began to crack and split open. From the bridge floor several dogs suddenly leaped out and sunk their teeth into him.

"No!" he cried out.

"When your eyes and ears have let you down, you can always follow your nose!" He smiled as he saw the fog was beginning to lift.

"When you cut me with your sword earlier you got my blood on you. This technique is designed specifically for tracking and that blood was all my dogs needed to find you." He approached the now immobilized Zabuza.

"I believe I told you this once before. Your future is death."

xxxxx

_"What is this power? Where did it suddenly come from?" _Haku though as she leapt back into the mirrors.

She immediately began to shower senbons down on him. She watched as Naruto merely stood there, not even bothering to try and dodge. He simply shook the attack off.

"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto's voice was deeper and huskier than it had been.

Haku quickly performed a jutsu. The air around Naruto grew cold as half a dozen ice needles formed above him. They slammed down and shattered against the lavander chakra cloak.

"Hey Haku we are friends right?" Naruto called.

"Yes, Naruto we are."

"Than let me give you some advice. If you don't stop, you'll be dead. I don't want to kill you, but if I have to, I will."

Haku sadly shook her head. Naruto sighed and vanished in a apurt of speed. With a speed that could barely be followed by the human eye, half the mirrors seemed to shatter in an instant. Haku realized this was too much for him.

_"I have to try!" _

From one of the shattered mirrors, she leapt out in a vain attempt to stab Naruto with her senbons. But Naruto caught her with ease. He put her hands behind her back and held her there. She stood there, wondering what would happen as her ice mirrors vanished.

"We done now? Or do I have to break your arms to get you to stop?"

Haku hung her head in defeat. She had failed Zabuza.

"Not yet. I want you to kill me."

"No." He said flatly, releasing her arms.

She removed her mask and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please. I have failed Zabuza-sama. I am a usless tool now. I must be disposed of." She begged.

Naruto sighed and looked her in the eye.

"No. For one, your not a tool. Your a human being. Second, you haven't failed him. Sure, you lost, but you haven't failed him because you care about him."

Haku looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"I suppose your corrrect, but now my life has no meaning."

Naruto walked over and lifted her face to face him.

"Yes, it does. You have a friend to protect. Now, lets go stop this madness." He said smiling as he turned in the direction that Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting.

Haku wipped away her tears and followed him.

xxxxx

"The man you're trying to kill is the heart and soul of this place. And the bridge he is trying to build is this land's only hope. You're willing to sacrifice this place and everyone in it just to advance your own selfish ambitions. That is not what a true shinobi does." Kakashi spoke.

"Spare me the philosophy lesson. I'm fighting for my own dreams and I'm not about to stop." Zabuza said defiantly. (Zabuza's theme song is I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne)

"Maybe not, but I'm going to stop you." In his palm he began to focus his chakra.

"Lightning blade!" He roared as the attack took it's form.

"What? I can see your chakra." Zabuza asked, panicing

"This is my one and only original jutsu, it's called chidori; one thousand birds. It's my ultimate finishing move. And now I am going to use it to finish you." With that Kakashi ran forward.

Zabuza knew he was finished and hoped that Haku would survive. He did not beg or plead for mercy for that was not the shinobi way. Kakashi felt a pang of pitty for the man as he approached. He was so focused on the attack that he didn't see Naruto untill he landed infront of him. Naruto calmly grabbed his wrist and delfected the attack into the ground. Kakashi looked up and saw a shocked Zabuza.

"What the hell? Why did you do that kid?"

"Becasue if you die, Haku will probably fell like she failed you. I won't allow my friend to suffer." Naruto turned to Kakashi.

"Sensei. We don't have to kill them. We can offer them a second chance with us."

Kakashi simply looked at Naruto for a few moments.

"I suppose. It'll be hard for them to be accepted at first, but with time..." His voice trailed off as he pulled his headband back down.

"Zabuza. Do you accept?"

Haku turned to Zabuza.

"Please, Zabuza-sama. Lets stop this madness. We can have normal lives for a change. A place to call home."

Zabuza looked at her before he sighed.

"Fine. But only because you want it. Kakashi. We accept. We won't kill the bridge builder."

Kakashi nodded and dispersed his dogs.

(Cue Worth Fighting For by Rise Against)

"Well, you've gotten soft Zabuza. And your little bitch was beat by that tiny blonde."

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted in outrage.

What he saw caused his heart to skip a beat. Gato held Hinata up off the ground, hand over her mouth as he sneered at them. He could see the fear in Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Oh? Is she someone importatnt to you? Don't worry, you'll get her back when we're safely out of fire country. But I can't gurantee she'll be as innocent as she is now when she gets back! My men have taken a liking to her!"

Naruto was about to step forward when Gato pulled his hand back, yelping in pain.

"Little bitch bit me! Kill her!" Gato shouted.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted before one of the hired thugs appeared in front of her.

Naruto watched as he shoved a knife into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she dropped to the gorund. Naruto was numb from seeing this. He began to shake as he couched low to the ground, his appearnce taking shape again. He felt hot tears run down his face as red chakra covered him from head to toe. He heard the gasps from the thugs, but paid them no attention. His head snapped up and he vanished in a blur of speed. It took the thugs a second to relaize that he had appeared in the thick of them. By then it was too late. Naruto was already cutting them down with kunai, slitting thoarts and gutting them. Decapitating and just tearing throghu them. Naruto swung around and slammed his kunai in to the man who had stabbed Hinata. The man screamed in pain as he tried to pull the kunai out of his eye socket before Naruto had his hands around his neck. He squeezed with enough force to crush the man's neck and remove his head from his shoulders.

Naruto lept back and hurled a handful of Shuriken at the thugs. Several found thier way into the throats of the thugs, while others struck limbs, causing them to cryout in pain. Naruto landed and threw some more kunai, silencing those screaming in agony. Zabuza watched in fasination.

"What is he?" He asked Kakashi as Naruto put his fist through a man's chest.

"A far more terrible demon than you." Kakashi answered as Naruto rasied his arms above his head.

As they watched, Naruto brought his arms down, but twin arms of chakra flew into the group of thugs, ripping several in half. They watched Naruto manipulate the chakra arms, crushing men without a second thought. Men were put into the concrete, others were implaed by the chakra. But others were incinerated by the sheer heat of the chakra. Naruto retrected his chakra arms and watched as the last thug hit the ground, his staff clattering to the gound. The remaing thugs stepped back, having watched half their numbers killed off by a single boy. All around Naruto, smoking corpses littered the gorund as he shook the gore off of his hands. He sharpened the chakra into blades and stepped forward, walking in a slow and diliberate pace. The thugs decided to rush him, thinking an all out attack would succed. Nauto didn't even stop. He slammed his chakra blades through them, cutting them and decapitating them as he approached Gato. He watched as the man stepped back toward the edge of the bridge, his help completely dead. Naruto snarled and began to run at him, slowly at first, but gradually, faster and faster until it was a sprint. He saw Hinata as he passed her. He snapped his head back towards Gato and bared his fangs.

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want!" Gato wailed.

"Can you revive the dead?"

"No, but-"

"Than die." He said softly.

He lept up in the air and sailed foreward. Gato gave a scream as Naruto desended on him. Naruto first cut his arm off. Next, he put his chakra blade through his right lung, listening to the rattling gasp as the man tried to draw breath. Naruto gave him a demonic grin.

"This is what it felt like for me to lose her. You killed my best friend. Too bad your pain will end when I kill you. When you see Kyuubi, you can explain to him yourself why I killed you."

"O-o-oni." Gato said as blood trickled down his chin.

"That's right." Naruto said.

He pulled his left arm back and sharpened it to an extremely fine point. Gato's eyes widened as he watched Naruto pluge his hand forward. His hand pirced through his heart, destroying it. Gato's body lurched foreward as the life left it. Naruto pulled his hand back and shoved the body back. He watched it fall into the water below.

xxxxx

Team 7 plus Zabuza and Haku hurried over to Naruto to see him kneeling next to Hinata, tears running down his face. He slowly reached out a hand and grasped Hinata's. They watched him close his eyes tightly.

"Why? Why does this have to happen to me?" He said, looking up at the sky.

"Because all good things cost a little pain." A soft voice spoke.

Naruto looked down in shock and saw Hinata smiling at him, her eyes half open.

"H-Hinata. How?" He asked softly.

"I managed to deflect the blade from anything vital." She said, givining him a small smile.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled out his first aid kit and began to treat the wound. He gave her a small smile when he finished.

"There. We'll just have the medics check you over when we get back. Now, we need to clear this bridge." Naruto said sadly, remembering what he had done.

"We'll take care of that." A voice called out.

Naruto looked over and saw all of the villagers, armed with anything that could be considered a weapon. Naruto helpped Hinata up and they walked over to the villagers, Hinata blushing madly, mainly because Naruto had his arm around her waist. He stopped infront of Inari and grinned as the boy looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks for the back up."

Inari grinned.

"Well, it's about time we stood up anyway."

Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Good man."

xxxxx

Team 7 stood in front of the completed bridge, looking at he happy villagers. Inari looked up at Naruto.

"You gotta come back someday."

Naruto nodded.

"You bet. Well, we'll see you guys later!" Naruto called as Kakashi signaled for them to leave.

Tazuna looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"Hmmm....The Great Naruto Bridge. Has a nice ring to it."

His daugtehr smiled at him.

"How about the Gallant Naruto Bridge?"

"Even better."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Once more with Feeling

Team 7 looked at the Hokage, tired, sore, but happy. They were standing beside Zabuza and Haku as the Hokage looked at the six shinobi with awe and shock. He sighed and retrived his pipe. He was sure Naruto would be the death of him. He lit the pipe and took a long drag, feeling his tension ease away. Lung cancer be damned. He needed his cancer causeing substance like a babe needs milk right now. He blew the smoke out, watching as it drifted away, dissipating in the air. He sighed and gave the blonde in question a hard look.

"Naruto. Do you know how much paperwork you have just shoved my way? Not to mention, diplomatic tensions between us and the Hidden Mist village have jumped up six knotches because they came back with you."

Naruto hung his head in shame.

"Sorry oldman. But, I can see good in them." He said, looking up at the Hokage.

Sarutobi smiled.

"Well, it seems that those who can believe have the right to make changes." He smiled at Naruto, then looked at Zabuza and Haku with stern eyes. "For the time being, you are no longer shinobi. Haku. You will take a refresher course at the academy before I place you on the active duty roster. From what I can tell, you just wanted to help some one you cared about. I can not punish you for that. Zabuza, however," The Thirds eyes hardened on the man, who didn't let it phase him. "You will be under close supervision for the next six months. If you have proven that you are not a threat, then I will consider activating you. After, of course, I can get the Mist Village off my back about executing you."

Zabuza nodded, satisfied with the results.

"Well. It could be worse. You could've locked me up and then shipped me back."

The Third gave him a grim look.

"That was one of my options. You can thank Kakashi and Naruto for that option not being used. Now. Team 7" He returned his attention back to the genin. "I want to congratulate you on a mission well done. Not only did you complete you mission, but you returned hope to the Land of Waves. You reignited their will of fire." He said with a warm smile.

Team 7 sighed in relief as Kakashi gave the Hokage an eye smile.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. But, as I'm sure the others will agree, Naruto is the one who ensured the missions success." Kakashi said, placeing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned.

"Ah...thanks, sensei. But you trained us."

Kakashi chuckled.

"True. True."

Sarutobi shook his head in amuzement before continuing.

"Very well. Naruto, I want you to stay here. Team 7, you can leave. Zabuza, Haku. Please follow the Anbu to the medical center. We need to give you a complete work up."

Zabuza griminced at the thougth as the five people left the room, leaving Naruto and the Hokage. Naruto looked at him nervously before he sat in the chair that the older man gestured too. Sarutobi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, Naruto. I see you used his chakra."

Naruto looked at the third, confused.

"Who's?"

Sarutobi sighed.

"I suppose it's time you know. If anything, this mission proves you know how to hold your own in a fight."

Naruto looked at the oldman with confusion.

"I should know what?"

The third Hokage looked at him sternly.

"What you carry."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"What do I carry?"

Sarutobi sighed and tok a long drag on his pipe.

"There is no easy way to say this. No matter what way it is said, it will hurt and shock you. Naruto. Do you know why the villagers treat you the way they do?"

Naruto shook his head. It was one of the many things that he had always wondered, but never asked.

"Well, you see. Thirteen years ago, we were attacked by a great beast. The Nine Tailed Fox. But, out strongest ninja rose to the task of defeating him. The Fourth Hokage defeated the fox by sealing him away into a human host. That host was born on October 10. Thirteen years ago."

Naruto felt numb as he reflected back on everything that he had ever had happen to him. He figured out what the Third was trying to say and hung his head.

"Me." He whispered. "I hold the nine tailed fox, don't I?"

Sarutobi looked at him grimly.

"Sadly, yes. You do. You were the only hope in saving the village."

"So...I'm a monster, aren't I?" Naruto asked sadly looking up at him.

Sarutobi smiled gently and shook his head.

"No. You see, you are you, reguardless. The fox isn't you. He is only a prisoner. But, while he cannot exact control over you, you can tap into his power. You, Naruto, are destined to do great things. With his power, you can do things no man has ever done."

Naruto looked at him confused before nodding.

"Thank you, oldman. I feel better."

Sarutobi chuckled.

"Good. Now, if I'm not mistaken, I believe Iruka is waiting for you at the ramen stand."

Naruto lept up with a cheer.

"Yeah! Ramen on Iruka-sensei! Awesome! Later oldman!" Naruto said, rushing out the door.

Sarutobi chuckled as the door slammed shut.

"He's so much like them, eh, Jiraiya?" The oldman asked pleasntly as he shuffled a few loose papers.

A man with long white hair and red marks on his face with a giant scroll nodded his head smiling.

"Yeah. Kid's alot like him."

"He has his mother's eyes. Which is why you'll be taking him to whirlpool to train him with the help of the Uzumaki clan."

Jiraiya looked at him crossly.

"And why in the name of all that is perverted would I train the kid? Granted, he is Minato's son, but that's not a really good reason."

Sarutobi looked at his student sadly.

"You really don't know how he's been treated. But, that is his story, not mine. As for why, it is becasue I believe he will be able to harness all three abilities of his eyes."

Jiraiya looked at him, shocked.'

"But...that's not possible. Even Kushina could only use one. And she was the pride of her clan. She was a genius."

Sarutobi smiled at him.

"True. But sometiimes being a genius isn't all it's cracked up to be. Look at your former teammate as the perfect example."

"Yeah, but we brought him back, and now I hear he's stable now that his botched seal is removed."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Very true. In fact, I was planning on sending him along with you."

"Why? How can he help?"

Sarutobi grinned a very large grin.

"To prevent you from almost being killed by Tsunade."

Jiraita gulped.

"Let me guess. She's comeing to."

Sarutobi nodded.

"I figure that you three will be able to help him harness his powers. That and you three check each other."

Jiraiya grumbled and agreed to it grudingly. His research time would be severly cut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Last Uzumaki

Naruto sat in his room at Kira's house when a thought struck him. Why did she have him live here and not at the orphanage? Better question was, why hadn't she let the Hokage find a place for him? It confused Naruto to no end now that he thought back to how much attention she had shown him over the years. Kinda like a...mother. Yes. That was the word he was looking for. She acted just like the mothers he had seen and from stories he heard from Hinata. He sat up and looked at the photo's on his dresser. They all showd him and Kira together in them. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he realized that he had drawn strength from her. She was one of his most precious people and he wanted to make sure she was safe and happy.

"I'll be damned." He whispered. "I've had a family all this time and didn't notice it. Kami I'm dense."

"Yes. But no more than usual." A voice said from the window.

Naruto grinned when he realized who it was. His sensei. He looked at the man he had known all his life with one of his characteristi grins. Kakashi returned it with an eye smile as he sat on the window seal.

"Hey sensei. Or is it Kakashi now that we're off duty?" Naruto asked pleasantly sitting at his desk chair after facing it at the window.

"Well, I guess Kakashi is fine for after work. Anyway. I just popped in to ask you a question."

Kakashi, Sharingan Kakashi, the man who had copied over a thousand jutsu, fomer ANBU captain and one of the few next in line for Hokage, was coming to ask a Thirteen year old boy for help. And Naruto could see that he was nervous. Naruto's grin turn evil as he crossed his arms.

"I'm listening."

Kakashi sighed. He knew what would happen now. Reguardless that Naruto hadn't recognized him by name and out of his ANBU gear, mainly cause his caretaker had only called him Wolf every time he came over. And because of the rules, he couldn't tell Naruto who he really was. It was funny when Kakashi had asked how long the rash had lasted when he was six. Naruto nearly had a heart attack and Kakashi had to explain it to him that he was the Wolf Masked ANBU that had visted him weekly.

"When you were younger, you remember when you asked me why I didn't adopt you?"

Naruot's grin dissappeared. Hie face set in a netural expression.

"Yeah. I remember. And I remember your answer. And being older, I understand why you said you couldn't. It was because you were ANBU, and had to be called upon regularly."

Kakashi sighed and gave Naruto a serious, teacher-to-student look.

"No Naruto. There is another reason. I could have quit the ANBU and became a regular Jonin. But then you'd have picked up my tendicies, Gai would end up being your babysitter, and you'd probably be damn good a poker. (BTW, Naruto Hatake is a damn good story. I put the mention in here because of how well written it is.) You see, the reason why was...because I was still pretty messed up at losing the last precious person in my life. I...I didn't want to get attached to another person. Not again. After I lost Rin, my sensei...He...He helpped me through it. He was the only person I had." Kakashi said sadly, looking at the window frame across from him so Naruto couldn't see his exposed eye, or the pain it held, but Naruto could still sense it.

The teen looked at his knees.

"I get it sensei."

"No." Kakashi said softly. "I'm telling you this because you don't get it. You think you get it, which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?" He realized that his voice had sounded alittle heated.

Everyone who had ever heard his story had said the same thing, but they hadn't lost anyone as precious. They hadn't suffered. He then could have smacked himsself. Naruto knew what it was like to lose something just as good in his life. Kakashi sighed and looked at Naruto. He was angry with himself. Naruto was just trying to help, and he probably did understand. The silver haired Jonin walked over to his bed and sat down next to him and placed a hand on the shoulder close to him. Naruto looked at the man with some fear in his eyes at making him mad. Kakashi gave the boy one of his eye smiles.

"Hey. It's okay. You do understand, it's just that I'm sick of other people telling me they understand when they have no idea how much it hurts. Now, as to why I am here." Kakashi said, placing his hand back on his lap.

"Naruto. I was wondering. I know this is a great home. But it's still part of the orphanage. I wanted to know if you'd like to live with me...in the Hatake clan house. I have plenty of room, and I'd be able to keep the promise I made to your father about taking care of you."

Naruto's eyes widened at all the information he had just recivived. But front and formost...

"You...you knew my father?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. He was a good friend. The first I had had in a long time. But...he died the night the fourth did." Kakashi said sadly.

Naruto hung his head before he looked back at Kakashi.

"But, if I live with you, what about Kira-chan?"

Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh, she'll be coming with us. Can't have your new mother away from you, can we?"

Naruto blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"It means, that we're going to be a family. A real one." Kira said as she came in through the window, smiling.

She walked over and sat down on the bed on his other side and placed her arm around him. Naruto felt his eyes water up.

"But..why so long?" He whispered.

Kira sighed and looked at Kakashi. He nodded.

"Well, you see...I recently learned something interesting about Kira here. She's not who she appears to be." Kakashi said with a smile. "And her name isn't Kira. It's Rin."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi, and so did Kira.

"Huh?!" They both said at once.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way. He looked at her apologetically.

"Well, technically, you are. I did a little research on you and found out who you really are, though you wouldn't remember."

Kira looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

Kakashi looked at her sadly.

"Because the memory lose isn't temporary. It's complete."

Kira looked at the wall, numb as Naruto looked at Kakashi curiously.

"But I thought you said Rin was dead."

Kakashi nodded.

"Well, yes, in a sense, she is. Kira here, as she is now, lost her memory a fyear before the fox attack. She was then given an identity and a job at the orphange. The other reason why she was put in charge was because she was the only member of the staff still alive that night."

Naruto looked at Kakashi blankly, making the silver haired man wonder if he had over loaded him with the information. Kira was certainly shocked, that was for sure.

"Anyway, Naruto. Do you like the idea of having parents, or do you want to keep it the way it's been?" Kakasho asked seriously.

Naruto looked at the floor, in deep thought. Both adults looked at him, waiting.

"I...I always wanted to be part of a family." He said softly, looking out the window into the clear blue sky. "I watched as others were picked. I saw the looks of disgust and hatred that those people threw at me. I was always passed over, no matter how good I behaved or how clean I was. I...I was never good enough." He looked at Kira, smiling sadly. "But, I didn't realize that I had been adopted. I always thought that Kira was always just being nice to me so I wouldn't blame myself for the hate I recieved."

Kakashi watched as he stood up and walked to the window. They couldn't see his face and his body language was impossible to read.

"And...and then I started to think about it. About all of it. And it hit me. Kira treated me just like a mother treats her own. She had basically adopted me. She could allow herself to love me as her own becaue no onw would take me away." Naruto turned around and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, smiling gently. "And sensei, you've always been there for me, even when I didn't know your name. You...you treated me just like Hiashi-sama treats his children. As a father. It's funny. No matter how much I tried to be adopted, or thought that no one would...I had already been this whole time."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head.

"You guys already adopted me. You just have to fill out the paperwork to make it official. Of course, it is thirteen years overdue." He said, grinning.

Kakashi's face broke into his first true grin in years. Kira got up and walked over to Naruto. Both of them looked at each other before Kira pulled him into a hug.

"AGH! Your crushing me!" Naruto choked out.

Kakashi laughed as he squirmed. At least untill Naruto used the replacement technique to swap places with him. Kakashi could hear his bones pop from the bone crushing hug.

"Naruto. You little runt." Kakashi breathed out as Kira released him.

Looking behind her she could see Naruto rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. He stopped laughing and looked up at Kira. He could see her frown.

"Um...oops?"

Naruto didn't even have time to act before she kicked him in the gut, hurling him into a wall. Naruto felt the breath violently knocked out of him as he slammed into the wall with enough force to crack it. He slid to the floor, pain flaring through his body. He looked up, shocked that he was being atcked by someone who was like a mother to him. He saw Kakashi look at Kira seriously.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. And good job coming up with that on the fly, Kisame." Kira said, just before she vanished in a poof of smoke to be replaced by Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi grinned before he too vanished to be replaced by Kisame.

"Yeah. Now, lets grab the brat and go. This place is to damn cheery."

Naruto didn't even have time to move before they moved. His world went dark.

* * *

Now this is getting good. I haven't wrote a cliff hanger in awhile, so I hope this gets you to say "WHAT THE F#K?! WHAT"S GONNA HAPPEN?!" Also, this was part of my original storyline. I'll update soon. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Yo. Sorry for the year long wait, but I have had a lot of things on my plate. Now, without further delay, I give you...Chapter 10! I hope that is up to snuff and would appreciate any and all reviews. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 Wolfpack

Kakashi walked silently down the street, taking in everything he had learned about Kira, the woman who ran the Orphanage that Naruto lived at. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't notice Jiraiya until he ran into the man. He stumbled back a few feet before regaining his balance. Jiraiya wipped around, angry, until he noticed it was Kakashi. His face split into a grin.

"Oh, Kakashi. Nice to see you again."

Kakashi gave the older man an eye smile.

"Master Jiraiya. A pleasure. I apologize for running into you like that. I've just had alot on my mind."

Jiraiya nodded.

"Rin. Sorry to hear about that by the way. Memory gone. No idea that she's caring for her nephew."

Kakashi nodded and was about to say something when he saw the other two sanin come around the corner, both looking confused.

"Jiraiya. We can't find him." Orochimaru said.

Jiraiya turned to them.

"What do you mean you can't find him. The orphanage is right over-"

"Itachi." Kakashi said suddenly, catching a familar scent.

He saw Jiraiya's face harden, as did the other two Sanin. Jiraiya didn't wait.

"Let's go." He said, leaping off after the oldest Uchiha.

xxxxx

Itachi stiffened as he and Kisame were making their way out of the orphanage. Standing in the road, directly in front of them were Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru, all of them very pissed. Itachi calmly nodded his head and looked over to Kiasme.

"The test is done. Leave him."

Kiasme did a double take.

"W-what? But...we have him. We can take him in now."

"You'd have to get through all of us, baka." Tsunade hissed, making Jiraiya and Orochimaru flinch.

Tsuande was damn right evil sounding sometimes. Kakashi decided to press the subject.

"What do you mean 'test'?" He asked him.

"A test that you failed. A test to prove that we can take the boy whenever we chose." Itachi said calmly.

"Why don't you take him then?" Jiraiya asked, glaring at the pair.

"Yeah. Why aren't we taking him?" Kisame demanded through clenched teeth.

He didn't like the idea of leaving his catch go. No matter how small. Itachi took a deep breath before speaking.

"Because the Akatsuki won't need him for four years. And to send a message to you all. Pain wants him to train. To be a strong as possible. He wants to enjoy ending this boy's excistance."

The four watched stunned as Itachi placed Naruto on the ground before impaling himself with a kunai. But instead of blood, he burst into smoke and vanished, as did Kisame. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya, understanding the message.

"We can't protect him here."

The old sanin nodded his head.

"We'll have to dissappear for four years." Jiraiya said.

"What about his eyes?"

"We can bring _her_ to help." Tsunade said matter of factly.

"What about the chunin exams?"

"Isn't his life more important?" Orochimaru countered.

Kakashi nodded.

"What about his friends?"

None of the sanin could offer any counter to that.

xxxxx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed two very strange things. One, he was flat on his back. Two, he was eye level with a whole lot of cleavage. He felt himself reddend as he scrambled back, muttering an apology. He stopped when he heard several chuckles. He looked around and noticed that there were four people in the room and he only recognized two of the four in the instant he had to look around.

"Kakashi-sensei? Ero-sennin?"

"Ha ha! He truly is Minato's son!" One with a pale face and long black hair laughed.

"Teme! Silence!" The blonde woman with the large chest hissed as she punched him in the mouth.

The man gasped in surprise before he was lifted up and flew into a wall where he laid still.

"Don't worry. Orochi-teme is like a cockroach. Takes alot to kill him. He'll be fine." Jiraiya told him, trying his best to hide his grin.

"Jiraiya, you better not be poisoning his mind or you'll be singing saprano for the rest of your days." The blonde woman threatened.

Jiraiya flinched as he turned to face her.

"Easy Tsunade. I wasn't doing anything but telling him that you hadn't killed Orochimaru."

Naruto blinked a few times before his eyes went wide.

"Your the legendary three! The Sanin!"

The two that were concious nodded and smiled at him as the boy marveled at them. He was just about to ask them what they were here for when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kakashi smiling at him.

"Naruto. I know you have questions, but they'll have to wait for now. All you need to know is that your going on a training mission for the next four years. So, go get your gear and meet us at the main gate. You have one hour."

Naruto nodded and lept up, running out the door and toward his apartment as Tsunade faced Kakashi.

"Did you get in touch with her?"

Kakashi nodded.

"She'll meet us at Tanzuka Town. Then we head out to the hideout."

The two sannin nodded as they all left the room, save for Orochimaru who was still unconcious.

xxxxx

Naruto looked back at the village sadly. He hadn't been able to find his teammates at all due to the Third placing them on different teams to make up for the sudden loss of two members of Team 7. Naruto sighed as he looked back down the road, wishing he could have at least said good bye to them in person instead of through a letter. He knew that they'd understand, but he also knew that they'd be hurt that he hadn't said so in person. Naruto simply looked ahead and walked beside Kakashi as the Jonin was reading the Icha Icha book that he always had out. He could hear Tsunade fumming at the sight of the book while Orochimaru and Jiraiya were in a deep discussion. The blonde boy simply shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. It took him a second to realize that his vision was fading to black. He shook his head a few times and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he stopped. He was looking down a dark grimy corridoor with a light coating of water on the ground. Naruto paused and looked around before he headed down the hallway, cautiously. He could hear a loud, deep, throbbing noise as he approached a bend in the hall. Naruto slowly peeked around the bend and saw a set of large, steel doors shut tightly. He cocked his head to the side and started foreward when something small and round darted infront of him. It was dark orange with a blood red orb in it's center.

**"So. You've come. Good. Follow the orb. It will lead you to me."** a voice ordered.

Naruto nodded and followed the orb as it flew off to the door. Naruto stepped up his pace and was midly surprised when he saw a blue beam shoot from the orb into the door. After a few shots, the door opened and Naruto entered. He felt his jaw drop as he took in his surroundings. High walls rose meters over him, supporting an extremely high ceiling. He glanced around and saw light panels on the wall with shelves of books. He looked around and noticed that there were hundreds, possibly even thousands in here. Naruto looked to the center of the room and saw a huge bluish green platform with a pulsing light blue beam in the center of the room. (Think final floor of the Library from Halo: CE) In the center of the room, sitting on a simple stone seat was another Naruto. This one though, was different. It had blood red eyes with cat like slits and his blonde hair had red highlights running through them. The Other grinned at Naruto as he approached.

**"Welcome. Welcome to my prison."** It said with a deep booming voice.

Naruto stood frozen for a moment as he processed shock.

"Your...Your..."

It's grin widened, showing several pointy teeth.

**"That's right. The terrible beast that slaughtered several hundred leaf shinobi. The one who is like an act of nature. The one. The Only...Kyuubi no Kitsune."**

xxxxxx

Naruto stared at the demon in shock as he felt the shock course through his system.

"Your...your...Kyuubi no Kitsune?" He asked, his voice horase.

The demon smiled as he clapped his hands in mock celebration.

**"Yes. Now that we have been introduce, allow me to welcome you to my study."**

Naruto looked around and was throughly amazed by the sheer scope of the facility and was astounded by the number of volumes of books in this place as he finished his long look around.

"But...all these books...where'd they come from?" Naruto asked aloud.

**"Ah. That is the beauty. All of these wonderful volumes, "** The demon gestured at all the books around him, **"Come from both of us. Each of us as contributed some knowladge to this vast library. Impressive, no?" **The fox asked him.

Naruto realized that he was unaware of his true location.

"Where are we?" He asked the fox.

The demon titled his head in amusement.

**"Why, in your own mind of course."**

"My mind?"

The demon nodded as he walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulders.

**"Come. There is much you have to see and only a short amount of time to veiw it in." **He said, leading Naruto down the hall.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" Naruto asked.

The demon laughed as the pasted case after case of books.

**"Ah. I see that the ignorance that Madarra Uchiha started has continued on strongly. He would be proud." **The demon said, grinning as the arrived at a golden case.

The pair stopped in front of it as the fox reached forward. Almost as if by though alone, a worn, leather bound volume lept into the demon's hand and he turned to Naruto. The boy gave the fox a curious look at which the fox grinned.

**"I know what your going to ask. Let me explain as we walk to your half of the library."**

Naruto nodded and fell into step beside the fox.

**"This volume contains all the information you seek about me. Everything from how old I am, to the reason I attacked. Rather than tell you in length, I am going to simple place this in your case and you'll know all. Helpful, I think." **The fox said casually as they arrived at another golden case that Naruto saw was nowhere as full as the fox's.

Kyuubi caught Naruto's expression as he placed the volume on the shelves.

**"Not to worry. My shelves are so full because I have lived for several thousand years and have aquired several thousands shelves of knowladge."**

Naruto nodded and felt a sudden rush of cold in his head, followed by his mind warming back up. He placed a hand on his head as he looked at the fox.

"What was that?" He asked him.

**"Your mind intergrating the knowladge into your conciuos and sub-concious mind."**

Naruto nodded and felt the rush of information as he acessed the information. The fox was old indeed and he continued sifting through the memories knowing that the kyuubi wasn't a violent, murdering beast who enjoyed the torment of humans. He bared his teeth as he felt a sudden anger flare up at the memory of how the fox had had his whole family wipped out, his mate and his kits infront of his eyes by a shinobi with a leaf headband. Apparently, he had his face hidden so Kyuubi had no idea who he was. Naruto nodded as he understood and was suddenly still as another memory came to light. Kyuubi looked behind him to see a holographic image appear in the center of the room, showing a shinobi on the head of a large toad. The voice of the figure came out loud and clear.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune! Stop this madness! The Lord of the Kitsunes and the Demon Lord is no mindless berserker!" The blonde man challenged.

Kyuubi flinched has he heard his own voice, so full of hate and anger and pain blare out.

**"Spare me your talk human! You stand there, holding your own kit! Yet you refuse me, as a fellow father, to avenge the death of my own litter at the hands of your shinobi!"** He had spat with venom in his voice.

"Give me time! I will find out. Killing every shinobi here isn't going to help." The man pleaded.

**"No! You waste my time with talk! The Leaf Village will burn for the travesty it has caused! All lifes are forfeit! You hear me, Yondaime Hokage?! I will kill everyone in your pitiful village including your mate and your kit! Then you'll know the pain I feel!"**

Kyuubi felt shame as he heard this. He knew the kit was watching the memory as well as him.

"Then you leave me no choice. I will leave this world tonight, but not before I seal you! See the face of your warden, my son, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki!" The Yondaime called out as Kyuubi closed his eyes as a bright white flash filled the area.

It fadded, leaving a silence in the air as Kyuubi faced the kit,uttering an apology, only to see a fist fly at his face. The demon lord didn't dodge it, because he knew he desevered it and so much more. The fist conected with a meaty thud as Kyuubi stumbled back. He poped his jaw back into place and looked at the blonde to see him shaking.

"You. You took my father from me. You took everything." Naruto looked up at him, anger in his eyes as his whole form shook. "You caused all of the pain I suffered everyday of my life and all you can say is sorry?! Bastard!" Naruto screamed with rage as he rushed the fox.

Kyuubi took all the blows Naruto rained on him, feeling every hit and every ounce of pain that he would have have felt had he been on the outside, and a human. Naruto's onslaught lasted several minutes before he finished with a strong kick to Kyuubi's midsection. The fox looked up to see Naruto in tears. Kyuubi spit the blood from his mouth out and shakily rose to his feet. He held his size as he felt his ribs heal. He could feel the blood running from his nose, along with the blood from the splt eyebrow and his swollen eye.

"I...I never got to know my father, or my mother because of you. Why should I even forgive you?" Naruto asked, breathing heavily as his tears continued to fall.

The fox looked at his sadly.

**"Because the last thing your father made me swear was that I'd train you and protect you. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I have not earned it. Instead, I ask for a chance to help you. Please."**

Naruto glared at the fox.

"Fine. You wanna help? Good. Cause your gonna earn my trust and forgiveness just like everyone else. That means access to your chakra with out any problems and you'd better be prepared to teach me some jutsu. Get it? Got it? Good. Now send me back." Naruto demanded.

The fox nodded and let Naruto return to the present as he himself walked over to his chair and sat back down.

**"You could have stopped him."** The fox said.

"True. But he is not ready for me to reveal myself. Anyway, you did deserve that beating." A figure said as it exited the shadows.

The fox snorted and looked to the figure.

**"Always the one for justice, eh, Yondaime Hokage?"**

The blonde man smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"You know me, Kyu. Charma's a bitch, huh?" Minato Namikaze said with a grin.

**"You would know. Isn't she your wife?"**

Minato gave him a sour look.

"Asshole."

**"Your point?"**

"Nothing. Let's just hope he'll forgive us both." Minato said sadly as he headed for his part of the library.

Kyuubi nodded slowly as he glance back at the books shelves. He had so much to teach the boy, yet only a little time to do so. He vowed to make sure that all the knowladge he had would be Naruto's by the end of the four years. He owed the kid that much.


	11. Long Over due AN

I want to start off by apologizing. I know I haven't updated in over a year, but between my pre deployment work up last year followed by my deployment, which thankfully is nearing its end, I haven't had a chance. I'm sorry for not updating and ask that you please bear with me. I will start updating in the next two months, starting with Konoha Will Fall and move on. Again, I'm so sorry and I will update as soon as I get back from Afghanistan in the next two months. Thank you all for your support.


End file.
